Si seulement
by Alex de Grey
Summary: Una noche tórrida y apasionada fue lo que le tomó a Edward Cullen embarazar a la chica de ojos cafés, sin embargo cuando se entera que ella se convierte en madre de un pequeño se niega a creer que es su hijo. Pasaran los años y ella tendrá que convertirse en su…
1. Prólogo

**Si seulement...**

**Rated: **M

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Personajes: **Edward y Bella

**Beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction**

**Sinopsis**

Isabella Swan, de tan sólo dieciocho años, estaba locamente enamorada de Edward Cullen y fueron —según ella— sus hormonas revolucionadas las que se dejaron seducir por el chico malo y melancólico de cabellos cobrizos.

Una noche tórrida y apasionada fue lo que le tomó a Edward Cullen embarazar a la chica de ojos cafés; sin embargo, cuando se entera que ella se convierte en madre de un pequeño se niega a creer que es su hijo.

Pasarán los años y ella tendrá que convertirse en su…

**Prólogo**

—Hola Bella —le saludó el dueño de la voz aterciopelada.

Un fuerte deseo nació en cada una de las terminaciones de su cuerpo. _Estúpida. Ni siquiera te ha tocado y ya estás excitada. _El sexy y ronco tono de voz la hizo temblar como una hojita. Necesitaba apartar su mirada de los ojos verdes de él; en su lugar, posó sus ojos en la manzana de Adán que bajaba y subía por la garganta del chico. Tomó una bocanada de aire para tranquilizarse.

—Hola, Edward.

A él le sorprendió el tono ácido y rudo que utilizó ella para saludarle. Isabella había crecido en los últimos diez años para dejar de ser una adolescente y convertirse en una mujer. Sus ojos cafés se habían vuelto más serios, en cierto modo, habían perdido la picardía y el brillo travieso que la caracterizaban. Ya no había rastro de la pequeña traviesa que solía tener las mejillas manchadas de chocolate.

—El mundo sí que es pequeño —musitó él, acariciando su cuerpo con la mirada.

_De hecho, no. No nos hemos visto en los últimos 10 años._

La castaña encogió los hombros, la ira y la cólera bullían en su interior.

Edward estaba irritado por la indiferencia de Isabella. —De todos los hospitales en Johannesburgo, elegiste el Centro Médico Cullen para hacer tus prácticas profesionales. Me pregunto, ¿por qué?

La arrogancia de él le dolía.

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que estoy aquí por ti —siseó ella—. De hecho, esperaba que siguieras en la jungla en Sudan por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Por qué tanta molestia, como si… te importara? —se burló él.

—Sólo fuiste una aventura de una noche, Edward. Lo olvidé en cuanto abandonaste mi cama —contraatacó Bella y sin más, lo ignoró, dejándolo de piedra.

**Bueno que aquí les traigo otra historia que se ha salido de mi cabecita. Creo que el intentar dejar de escribir sólo hizo que surgieran nuevas ideas. Espero le den una oportunidad a esta historia como a las demás. Las actualizaciones serán cada mes (aunque pueden tardar un poco más). Ya estoy trabajando en el primer capítulo. **

**Quiero agradecer a aquellas personitas que siempre me han apoyado: **Alba, Ma Ofe, Iku, Katerin, a las chicas de mi grupo en WhatsApp, a las chicas de mi página y grupo en Facebook y a las chicas que me leen por este medio.

**Espero sus comentarios.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Alex de Grey**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta de Élite Fanfiction.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

**Capítulo 1. **

Isabella se asomó por entre las barras de la barandilla, arqueando su delicado cuello para tener una mejor vista de _él_. Aquel chico de mirada verde como el jade, estaba agachado frente a la barra, bebiendo de su cerveza. Cogió algunos cacahuates, los cuales lanzó directo a u boca. Ella, que lo observaba de lejos, caminó hacia un punto más cercano con la esperanza de verlo más a detalle, de admirar la forma sexy en que bajaban las botanas por su garganta.

_Edward Cullen_… tan magnífico… tan devastadoramente hermoso. Desde hace mucho tiempo que ella lo admiraba en secreto, meses. Se le hizo costumbre ir de visita al _pub _de su hermano hasta que un día decidió ayudar con los quehaceres del lugar —aunque sólo significaba estar recluida en la cocina—. Emmett, su hermano mayor, nunca la dejaría trabajar tras la barra sirviendo bebidas, ella era su hermanita y no iba a permitir que cualquiera le metiera mano o en el peor de los casos, que alguien la follara como a una cualquiera en los baños.

Si sólo Edward se fijara en ella. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para que él le prestara atención?

El cobrizo iba cada noche de la semana y Bella, como tonta, soñaba que le iba a buscar a _ella_. Sin embargo, siempre había una mujer rubia de curvas impresionantes —zorras— a su lado y como era su costumbre, salía del pub con una mujer diferente colgada a su brazo. _¡Joder!_ Bella debía hacer algo al respecto. Tenía que hacerle notar su presencia costara lo que le costara.

Pero, ¿Edward se interesaría en ella, considerando que los separaban diez años? Probablemente él pensaba que ella todavía era una niña con mejillas sonrosadas y batidas de chocolate —y en cierta forma había sido una niña con piel de fresa cuando lo vio por primera vez, desde ese día ella había quedado prendada de él.

Era ahora o nunca. Bella estaba decidida. _Hoy era la noche. _Temblando como una hoja que está a punto de caer del árbol, reunió el coraje suficiente. Tenía que ser esa noche. Emmet estaba fuera con una de sus múltiples conquistas y no iba a regresar hasta medianoche. Era la única oportunidad y debía aprovecharla. Se levantó de su lugar y se acomodó el vestido, jalándolo para borrar las arrugas inexistentes, quiso subir un poco la tela pero sus intentos fueron en vano.

Su hermano era el dueño de uno de los pub más visitados en Sandton, al norte de Johannesburgo. Contaba con una segunda planta, que era un altillo privado, donde ella ocupaba la recamara de invitados y Emmet tenía una elegante habitación para él sólo. El nombre del pub era _Luna Nueva. _

El destino le estaba regalando esa oportunidad.

Renné, su madre, había tenido que salir de viaje por una semana a Cape Town y como Bella estaba en su último año de preparatoria. Ella le pidió a Emmet que la cuidara toda la semana. Una orden que él tomó muy enserio pues no la dejaba ni sol ni sombra. La vigilaba como un halcón. No permitía que ningún chico se acercara a su hermanita. Por lo tanto, mientras Emmet estaba fuera, Bella podía llevar a cabo su plan.

La castaña deslizó su delicada mano sobre la pulida madera del barandal, contoneándose por las escaleras. Pasó a los guardias de seguridad que Emmet utilizaba para proteger a su bar y a los clientes. Le sonrió coqueta a los dos hombres pasando directo a tomar asiento frente a la barra. Lejos del lugar donde Edward se sentaba, pero no demasiado, para permitirle una buena vista del vestido color rojo entallado a su menudo cuerpo.

—¿Una _Coca_, Bella? —ofreció Sam, el barman con una sonrisa.

—Hoy se me apetece un _Sprite,_ por favor.

—En seguida va. —Le guiñó un ojo antes de ir por el refresco.

—Gracias —musitó. Su mirada fue directa al lugar a donde _su tormento personal_ estaba.

Él se acercó a uno de sus amigos para murmurarle algo que hizo que todos los demás estallarán en carcajadas. Seguro había sido una broma sucia. Todos eran unos presumidos. Ella continúo bebiendo su soda. A cada oportunidad, lo veía de reojo.

‹‹_No seas tan obvia››, _le recriminó su conciencia.

‹‹_No le dejaré saber que lo deseo››._

Ella se levantó del banquillo, dándole la espalda a Edward, cogió su bebida y a propósito miró por los alrededores. Con el vestido que llevaba puesto, se veía más alta y delgada. Tendría uno que estar ciego para no notar a semejante _ángel seductor. _Sus largas ondas castañas caían libres por encima de sus hombros, enmarcando su hermoso rostro mientras saboreaba en sus labios el sabor del refresco. Fue en ese momento en que _él_ notó su presencia.

Edward estaba a punto a atraer la atención del barman para ordenar otra ronda de bebidas, cuando su mirada se detuvo en una hermosa castaña de piernas que parecían no tener fin. Dejó su vaso vacío sobre la mesa y se levantó. Bella imitó sus movimientos, colocando la lata vacía sobre la barra. Se dirigió, a propósito, a las escaleras en dirección a su recámara. Se detuvo a media escalera para mirar por encima de su hombro, sí, Edward había captado el mensaje. Él lo hizo, pues sus pies ya lo habían llevado al inicio de las escaleras. Ella le sonrió seductora, se dio la vuelta y siguió el camino a su habitación. La joven a penas y había entrado a la recámara cuando sintió la presencia masculina de su _tormento. _Tragó grueso. Ella no esperaba que él llegara tan rápido. Los nervios y su… inocencia virginal de repente le hicieron sentir insegura. ¿Saldría adelante? ¿Y qué si Edward se burlaba de su falta de experiencia?

‹‹ _¡Ya es tarde para arrepentirse!›› _

—Hola. —El cobrizo le regalo su típica sonrisa de lado, misma que hacía que las bragas de cualquiera se desintegraran y que las piernas de ella temblasen como gelatina.

—Hola —sonrió tímida—. Pasa —le invitó antes de que sus nervios le hicieran echarse para atrás.

El cobrizo dio un paso hacia adelante. La habitación era cómoda y cálida; contaba con un sencillo escritorio y una hermosa cama con dosel, a la derecha había un espacio que seguro era un reducido cuarto de baño. Los ojos verdes de él regresaron al _ángel seductor_ que se encontraba frente a sí.

Ella le sonreía, batiendo sus pestañas como las alas de una mariposa hasta dejarlas en reposo para enmarcar sus ojos chocolate. Lucía arrebatadoramente joven, casi como una niña en cuerpo de mujer. Sin embargo, ella era cliente del bar y por reglas del lugar, no permitían la entrada a menores de veintiún años.

Él no sabía quién era ella y lo menos que supiera de esa castaña, mejor. Ni siquiera quería saber su nombre. Todo lo que deseaba era enterrarse en las profundidades de su cuerpo, follarla hasta que se quedara ronca de tanto gritar su nombre. Tenía que ser ahora. En pocos días iba a salir del país. Lo mejor era mantener _eso_ lo más informal posible.

—Mi nombre es Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella. —Entregada a su pasión, se acerco y dejó que sus dedos descansasen en los brazos masculinos.

Los orbes de Edward siguieron la trayectoria de los delicados dedos que lo acariciaban. Eran largos y femeninos. Ella tenía las uñas esmaltados del mismo tono que su vestido, diseñadas para aruñar su espalda mientras penetraba en su cálido interior.

—Sé que eres Edward… Edward Cullen —susurró en un hilo de voz, acercándose más a él, permitiendo que sus traviesos dedos fueran a su pecho para trazar figuras sin sentido por encima de la camisa de seda que llevaba puesta.

‹‹_Tarde para el anonimato››._

Sus grandes manos se cerraron entorno a las de ella, permaneciendo sobre su pecho. Una sonrisa ladina se curvó en sus labios, cogió una de sus manos y presionó un beso en su palma. Sus labios siguieron un camino hacia su muñeca y su lengua delineó la vena que pulsaba descontrolada.

Bella frunció los labios antes las deliciosas caricias sobre su piel. Un suspiró suave escapó de sus labios. Su respuesta envió escalofríos por todo su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su vientre. Edward al notar la reacción de su cuerpo, volvió a repetir la acción sobre su muñeca. Ella gimió, acercándose a su cuerpo en busca de algo desconocido para ella. Sus labios deseaban la misma atención que él le estaba dando a su piel, celosos de sus caricias. Aún así, el cobrizo esperó. Disfrutando la manera en que los dulces ojos castaños se tornaban oscuros por el deseo que crecía en el interior de la mujer frente a él.

—Eres hermosa —murmuró él con voz ronca. La cogió de la cintura para estrecharla más —si era posible— contra su cuerpo.

Una risa salió de sus labios. Levantó el rostro para ofrecerle sus labios, invitándolo a que la besase. Él debía besarla ya. Bella pasó sus brazos por el cuello de él, un ronroneo escapó de su garganta mientras Edward se apoderaba de sus labios. Su primer beso, el cual le robó el aliento. Cuando ella quiso profundizar el beso, los labios de él se apartaron para besar la dulce piel de su cuello. Ella gruñó en protesta. Los labios de él regresaron a los suyos. El segundo beso se tornó más duro y demandante. La calidez de los labios masculinos la abrasaron, haciendo que perdiera el aliento. Sus pechos le pesaban y dolían de deseo, sus pezones se endurecieron y se marcaban contra la fría seda del vestido causando que placenteros temblores le recorrieran el cuerpo y una presión desconocida se acumulara en su bajo vientre. Necesitaba un alivio y Edward era la respuesta.

Si hubiera un adjetivo para describir cómo veía Bella a Edward, era "hermoso". Olía delicioso… a sándalo y pino fresco.

Ella hundió sus dedos en la cabellera del cobrizo. La suavidad de las hebras bajo sus dedos le hizo gemir de necesidad. La respuesta de Edward fue apoderarse, de nuevo, de sus labios.

Edward hizo a un lado todas las cosas que estaban sobre el escritorio. Estaba completamente loco por ella. Le deseaba ahora… Sin embargo, sabía que tenía que controlarse más y bajar la intensidad. No quería asustarla. Ella buscó a tientas los botones de su camisa para deshacerse de ésta. Sus dedos —que seguían de traviesos— delinearon los músculos del pecho masculino.

Él depositó suaves besos sobre sus ojos, en los lóbulos de sus orejas y finalmente en su boca. Dulce, suave, deliciosa y caliente. El deseo inflamó el cuerpo de Edward, especialmente cierta parte de su anatomía. Sus dedos trazaron un camino por la longitud de su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, acunando a uno de ellos en su palma. Sus senos eran magníficos… firmes, tiernos, erguidos y llenaban perfectamente sus palmas. Edward besó el tentador hueco de su garganta y ella jadeó en respuesta. Su boca siguió el camino hacia el sur de su cuerpo hasta que su lengua se topó con el erecto pezón que se transparentaba a través de la tela, el cual atrapó entre sus labios.

Las piernas de la joven se doblaban, como si le faltara el soporte de sus huesos… gritando _su_ nombre. Estaba a punto de desplomarse, sin embargo, Edward la cachó a tiempo. La alzó en sus brazos para llevarla hacia la cama. La deseaba ya, duro y rápido, lento y suave; que nunca terminara. Con lentitud desesperante, bajo el cierre del vestido. Las deliciosas y perfectas tetas de ella se irguieron frente a él en todo su esplendor. Sus pezones como capullos de rosa suplicaban por la atención de su boca. Cual polilla atraída hacia la luz, él acaricio ambos senos para calmar la necesidad creciente de Bella. Se estremeció, estaba a punto de perder el poco control que le quedaba. Inclinó la cabeza para tomar uno de los pezones en su cálida y mojada boca, y comenzó a succionarlo.

Las manos de él trazaron un camino hacia su cintura, su vientre desnudo, la curva de sus caderas. Su cuerpo se arqueaba en busca de más contacto. Sus bragas de algodón fueran removidas. Siguió más hacia el sur de su anatomía hasta que se detuvo en el interior de sus muslos, los cuales separó para acariciar los suaves rizos castaños que cubrían celosos la feminidad de Isabella.

Tragando grueso, ella fijó su mirada en los ojos de Edward, oscurecidos por el deseo, haciendo que su verde característico fuera más profundo y seductor. Él empujó sus dedos en el interior de la cálida y húmeda carne femenina. La castaña susurró su nombre, suplicando. Sus caderas le buscaban descaradamente. Él sonrió arrogante. Su boca dejó de dar atención a sus pechos para dejar un sendero de dulces besos mariposa sobre su vientre desnudo. Bella gruñó extasiada ante las sensaciones que sentía en su interior. El caliente hálito de Edward la hacía temblar de necesidad, sus ardientes y mojados besos quemaban la piel de sus muslos. Su cuerpo se estremecía debajo del de él. En un arranque por calmar su urgencia, halo las hebras cobrizas, instándolo a terminar con lo que fuera que ella necesitaba.

Un grito escapó de su garganta cuando Edward rozó la punta de su lengua en su suave montículo. Ella apretó sus hombros con fuerza. La traviesa lengua del cobrizo se movió en forma circular, dando lametazos al pequeño botón de nervios que se escondía en el capuchón de su interior. Ella era exquisitamente dulce… No quería detenerse. Podría beber eternamente de ella y no necesitar más que su excitación como alimento.

—Edward… por favor, detén esta tortura —suplicó ella.

Ante su petición, el cobrizo alzó la cabeza y se encontró con las pupilas dilatadas de la joven. Su pecho subía y bajaba sin control. Estaba a punto de explotar. Con impaciencia se deshizo de sus pantalones y el resto de su ropa. Volvió a colocarse sobre ella. Eso le dio oportunidad a Bella de admirar el cuerpo del cobrizo. Estaba gloriosamente bien dotado. A él le tomó un par de segundos colocarse el preservativo y de un brutal envite la llenó completamente.

Bella cerró los ojos con fuerza pues lágrimas de dolor amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Apretó los dientes para soportar el dolor.

‹‹_Seguro él no sabía…››_

Instintivamente sus piernas envolvieron las caderas de él para atraerlo hacía su cuerpo. Alzó las caderas para ir a su encuentro en cada embestida que daba en su interior. Los gemidos y jadeos de placer llenaron la habitación. A pesar de que él no se dio cuenta de que había sido el primero, la castaña disfrutó de cada roce. Nunca creyó que eso iba a ser demasiado bueno. Edward estaba siendo el mejor amante, aunque no tenía con quien comparar. Él continuó bombeando en su interior hasta que sintió los músculos internos estrecharse en torno a su miembro, que a su vez comenzó a hincharse más y más. Fue sólo cuando ella cayó presa del orgasmo que él se corrió, profiriendo un gutural gruñido.

Al cobrizo le sorprendió lo estrecha que era ella. Definitivamente no era virgen. ¿Cómo podía una virgen, saber cómo apretar las piernas alrededor de él y seguir cada embestida con tanta pasión de por medio, sí es que lo era? No. Ella seguro había dormido con algunos más, lo creía, por la forma en que lo había devorado con la mirada. Sus orbes avellana no se habían apartado de su miembro erecto. El ritmo que había llevado durante el acto le demostraba su experiencia bajo las sábanas.

Al salir de su interior se levantó para deshacerse del condón, que ni siquiera se molesto en revisar, y volvió a regresar a la cama. Permaneció tumbado a su lado por cerca de una hora. Tiempo que provecho para saborear una y otra vez sus adictivos labios, acunándola en sus brazos. Fue después que decidió que era hora de irse.

—Debo irme —musitó él, tratando de deshacerse del abrazo de la joven.

—Aún no —suplicó, a pesar de que ya pasaba de la media noche y ella tenía que ir a clase temprano.

—¿Estás segura? —inquirió Edward—. No quiero mantenerte despierta la noche entera. —Sonrió pícaro—. Eres tentadora como el infierno —suspiró.

—Quédate —insistió la castaña.

—Bien. —Él regresó a la cama para volver a capturar sus labios de fresa.

—Me muero de hambre —suspiró Bella—. La cocina sigue abierta, ¿deseas que ordene algo de comer?

—Cualquier cosa, excepto brócoli —bromeó él.

—¿Hamburguesa con queso? —ofreció ella, tratando inútilmente de no fijar su mirada en el torso desnudo de _su _Edward. Porque sí, él era _suyo._

—Mi tipo de cena. —En ese instante la típica sonrisa torcida de él hizo aparición en su rostro. Atrajo el cuerpo de la joven para acurrucarla encima de él.

—Edward —jadeó Isabella por la sorpresa del movimiento. Agradeciendo y disfrutando la sensación de sus pieles desnudas. Su palidez de porcelana en contraste con la piel dura de hombre. Sus bocas —como imanes— se buscaron, mientras él apretaba sus redondeadas nalgas.

—Se supone que debo de pedir la comida —ronroneó ella contra los labios masculinos.

—Mmm… Sigue adelante, no te detengo. —Con la lengua le lamió la longitud del cuello. Bella gimió suavemente. Todo lo que quería en ese segundo era besarlo como si su vida dependiera de ello. En su lugar, ella alcanzó el teléfono.

Marcó el número de la cocina para colocar su orden. Escuchó atenta mientras el encargado le repetía su orden. Le sonrió coqueta a Edward. Discretamente sus dedos delinearon su oscuro distintivo, una marca en forma de hoja, en sus costillas, bajo su pecho. Frunció el ceño, sus ojos reflejaban curiosidad. Al terminar la llamada colgó el auricular.

—Nací con ella. —El cobrizo se estiró perezosamente.

—Es hermosa —susurró al mismo tiempo que dejaba un beso sobre la marca de nacimiento.

En el pasado a él no le importaba o preocupaba esa marca hasta que vio que le había gustaba a la mujer con la que había tenido el mejor polvo de su vida y eso le hacía sentir complacido de tenerla en su cuerpo. La sonrisa que comenzaba a dibujarse en sus labios desapareció en el instante en que reflexionó el camino que estaban tomando sus pensamientos.

‹‹_Sin apegos›› _le reprochó su conciencia.

‹‹**o››**

A primera hora de la mañana cuando Edward despertó, un hambre voraz de volver a poseerla le retorció las entrañas. Bella estaba cansada y dormida, pero cuando él le acaricio la espalda desnuda, creció el deseo de tenerlo en su interior.

—Buenos días, Edward —susurró ella adormilada. Ansiosa, su mano se deslizó bajo las sábanas para alcanzar el erecto miembro de terciopelo que le había hecho disfrutar en la noche. Lo acarició de arriba abajo, disfrutando de la suavidad y dureza bajo sus dedos como una amante experta.

—Bella —gruñó él, estrechándola más cerca. La castaña soltó una risita. Dejó algunos mordiscos en su mentón. El cobrizo aprovechó para alcanzar los labios de ella. Sus bocas se fusionaron en un hambriento beso, parecía que iban a comerse el uno al otro. Edward se tomó el tiempo para causar en su acompañante olas y olas de placer hasta que ambos quedaron plenamente satisfechos.

‹‹**o››**

Isabella brincó sobre la cama por los insistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación. Seguía completamente desnuda. No necesitó ver al lado opuesto del colchón para saber que Edward no estaba a su lado. No le decepcionó que él no la hubiera despertado para despedirse, más sin embargo, ella esperaba que él regresara esa noche al bar, por ella. Abrazó la colcha contra su pecho y respondió a los golpes que continuaban tras su puerta.

— ¿Sí?

—Apresúrate, Bells. Se te va a hacer tarde para el colegio.

—Diez minutos más, Emm. —Bella saltó fuera de la cama y corrió directo al baño a tomar una ducha. Al moverse, notó un dolor en músculos que no había utilizado hasta la noche anterior y una sonrisa tonta se instaló en su rostro.

_¡Finalmente soy la mujer de Edward Cullen!_

‹‹**o››**

—¡Bella!, ¡despierta! —Alice Brandon, su mejor amiga, tocó su hombro.

—¡Huh! —La castaña levantó su cabeza del escritorio.

—Tenemos biología. Deberías dejar de trabajar hasta tarde en la bar de tu hermano —regañó la pelinegra.

—Estoy tan cansada —gruñó Bella—. Desearía poder saltarme la clase.

—¡Saltarte la clase! Eso da risa. Si eres la _señorita no puedo faltar a mis clases_.

—No hoy. —Ella volvió a recostar su cabeza sobre el escritorio—. Sólo quiero dormir…

_Para estar lista esta noche para… mi Edward._

—No lo puedes hacer, Isabella Swan. —Alice tiró bruscamente de su brazo y la llevó directo al baño de las chicas para que se refrescara—. ¡Apresúrate! Tenemos exactamente 19 minutos para llegar al laboratorio.

—Ya voy… ya voy. —Bella se echó agua helada en el rostro y corrió a la clase de biología.

‹‹**o››**

Esa noche, Bella esperó pacientemente a Edward, el cual nunca llegó.

Ella esperó todas las noches después de aquella noche que compartieron y Edward siguió sin aparecer por el bar. Tres semanas después, su vida dio un giro de 180 grados. Un test de embarazo confirmó su peor pesadilla. Estaba embarazada de Edward, en su vientre crecía un hijo de él, _su hijo. _Edward debía casarse con ella, tenía que cumplir como hombre responsable por el bien de su bebé.

La castaña encontró el número de Edward en el directorio y lo llamó. El cobrizo fue frío, distante y desinteresado. Cuando le dijo que estaba embarazada, él se rió de ella. En su defensa le comentó que ese hecho era científicamente imposible y que él no pudo haberla embarazado. Molesto e iracundo le sugirió que llamara al hombre con el que había dormido, antes o después de él y, posterior a eso, él cortó la llamada.

Isabella lloró desconsolada. ¿Por qué no le creía?, ¿cómo pudo ser tan cruel y ser capaz de negar a su carne y sangre? Ella no se iba a rendir. Debía tratar de convencer a Edward de que ellos iban a tener un bebé y que ella sí iba a completar la gestación. No lo abortaría aunque él se lo pidiera.

Desafortunadamente para ella, Edward no compartió los mismos sentimientos y no le interesó. No le importaron sus mentiras de que él era el padre del hijo que cargaba en su vientre. _Sí _es que ella estaba realmente embarazada. Las mujeres eran capaces de cualquier cosa con tal de atrapar a un hombre. Finalmente, el cobrizo dejó de tomar sus llamadas. Una vez que Isabella pasó el primer trimestre, ella dejó de llamar a Edward y decidió seguir ella sola.

No fue de sorprender que el hermano de Bella, Emmet, se pusiera como energúmeno con la noticia. Él quiso moler a golpes al hombre que arruinó la vida de su hermanita, pero ella se rehusó a revelar la identidad del responsable. Eventualmente, su hermano dejó de preguntar y se encargó de ella y de todos sus gastos médicos y necesidades financieras. Como la terca y cabezona que era se rehusó a nombrar o culpar a quién la había embarazado.

Su madre sólo le preguntó una vez y Bella siguió con su decisión de no revelar quién era el padre de su hijo. Renné respetó su decisión a regañadientes. La castaña lloró lo suficiente durante los nueve meses de gestación y más por su pequeño bebé.

Determinada a terminar la escuela, Isabella consiguió los mejores resultados y calificaciones en su último año de preparatoria. Fue una de los tres estudiantes que recibieron una beca para el programa del Centro Médico Cullen —que pertenecía a la familia de Edward— para estudiar medicina.

La joven estuvo insegura de continuar con su carrera y las metas que tenía en mente. Ella amaba trabajar con niños pequeños y por eso contempló la posibilidad de ser maestra de escuela primaria. Sin embargo, cuando recibió la carta, que accidentalmente abrió Renné. Fue la oportunidad perfecta para ella.

Bella no podía creerlo, se quedó sin palabras, asustada de las posibilidades en su futuro. De ella trabajando en el Centro Médico Cullen, del hombre que ella…

¿Podría trabajar ella ahí? Seguro Edward pensaría que ella deliberadamente había aceptado para seguir hostigándolo con su paternidad y atraparlo. Pero cómo se suponía que no debía aceptar la beca sin tener una razón más válida, además ninguna otra institución le ofreció beca semejante. Con el fin de no torturarse más, ella decidió sacar la mejor ventaja de la situación. Estudió duró y obtuvo excelentes resultados. Logrando graduarse en la carrera de Pediatría.

‹‹**o››**

Siete años después, ella estaba orgullosa de sí misma. Era la doctora Isabella Swan, pediatra adjunta en el Centro Médico Cullen.

‹‹**o››**

**Chicas les dejo el primer capítulo de esta historia, espero de todo corazón les guste igual que las demás. Sé que demore en subir el capítulo pero tengo una maravillosa justificación y es que Megan Maxwell vino a México y yo de la emoción no terminé de revisar el capítulo, pero ya está aquí. La próxima actualización es el 15 de noviembre. Nos leemos en un mes.**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que siguen la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos.**

**A las chicas que dejan Review, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos con esta nueva locura: **_ , romi, francisca, luavigut, Caniqui, Alba, Ptmarfa21, Blapagu, Leah De Call, cary, melychile, LeonaSt, Beli, ashleyswan, ferny, Jade HSos, Rommyev, daiuamico, Guest, janalez, EugeMar, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Tata XOXO, cavedano13, marcia, , BlissBelleTwilighter, Sandy, conejoazul, Merry Guerra, lis3011, maggy de CULLEN, dracullen, Anita4261, Yumel22, Duendha' Cazadora, CorimarCautela, Guest, Rosa A, Guest, celeste Cullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, ANATXP, fini, crepúsculo de media noche, NataliElena, pili, Lore562, jhanulita, Vero, adilene, Elizabeth, Fabiola y vanes._

**A las nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas!**

**A las lectoras silenciosas que espero se animen a dejar su comentario.**

**Nos leemos el 15 de noviembre.**

**Alex de Grey**

**15/10/2014.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

**Capítulo 2. **

_10 años después…_

—¡No lo va a creer! —exclamó con entusiasmo la enfermera Jessica.

—¿Qué? —La doctora Swan rodó los ojos mientras escribía las notas de la revisión médica en el archivo de uno de sus pacientes. Jessica era enfermera residente, conocida por ser toda un _drama queen _en el Centro Médico Cullen.

—Finalmente _él _está de regreso —soltó con suficiencia.

—¿Quién? —inquirió la castaña, sin un ápice de curiosidad, al abrir el gabinete de los medicamentos. Sólo le prestó la atención para no ofender a la parlanchina enfermera.

—El Dr. Cullen. Edward Cullen. El hijo pródigo finalmente ha regresado a casa.

La sangre abandonó el rostro de la doctora Swan. Esa noticia casi hizo que tirara la botella de medicamento que tenía en las manos. Lo bueno es que estaba de espaldas a Jessica, evitando que se diera cuenta de su vergonzosa reacción.

—Aunque no lo veremos mucho por aquí. —El tono de voz de la rubia era de decepción—. Aparentemente no lo gusta estar cerca de los niños y prefiere estar lo más lejos posible del área pediátrica.

‹‹_Dímelo a mí››._

Bella contó hasta 10, tratando de normalizar su respiración y volvió a garabatear sus notas médicas en el archivo de los pacientes. Obligó a su cerebro a focalizarse en la dosis correcta que debía administrar a cada pequeño a su cargo.

—¿Escuchó lo que dije, doctora Swan?

—Sí… Este, bien… Debo irme. Le prometí a mi hijo que lo llevaría a la papelería, ya tiene su lista de útiles para el colegio.

—Puedo jurar que tenía la cabeza muy lejos de aquí. —Jessica, negó con la cabeza, su noticia de última hora valía nada para la doctora adjunta del área de pediatría.

‹‹**o››**

Bella corrió hacia el estacionamiento del hospital y se metió a su automóvil. Estaba temblando.

‹‹_Él está de regreso››._

No lo podía creer… después de todos esos años. ¿Por qué? _¡Joder! ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?_ Debió quedarse en las profundidades del territorio africano, en la oscuridad… Donde él pertenece… Era injusto. _¡Injusta condena!_

Ella sabía que había estado en Sudán los últimos tres años. Para ser precisos, ella sabía cada lugar en el que había estado en los últimos diez años. _Él_ siempre se la pasaba escribiendo artículos para las más prestigiosas revistas de medicina del continente. Cuando ella dio a luz, momento en que lo había necesitado más, al nacimiento de su pequeño Anthony, Edward estaba desde hacía seis meses en Londres. ¿Habría escapado deliberadamente a sospecha de que ella le seguiría llamando?

Al menos cuando él hacía su servicio en algún lugar del continente, ella se sentía conectada a él; pero cuando Edward se fue a Londres… lejos, ella se sintió traicionada, como si él hubiera huido por su causa. Bueno, ahora, ella no lo necesitaba. No más, ¿o sí? Isabella dio a luz a un pequeño niño de cabellos cobrizos y ojos verdes. Con el apoyo de su madre y la ayuda financiera de su hermano, se las arregló para sacar adelante a su hijo. Demasiado bien, gracias a su familia.

Ella no volvió a llamar a Edward. Lo decidió en su segundo trimestre, después de todo, él no tenía nada que hacer con su hijo… _su _bebé. No le rogó formar parte de la vida del niño, si él no lo deseaba. En los primeros meses intentó con desesperación, muchas veces, convencerle de que él era el padre de Anthony. Sin embargo, se rehusó a creerle, incluso se molestó ante las incesantes llamadas de ella, hasta que la última vez le grito, acusándola en un tono despótico: _"No vas a joder mi vida con la supuesta paternidad del hijo de quien sabe quién. No vuelvas a llamarme"._

Al ser Edward capaz de negar su paternidad, Isabella y su hijo estaban mejor sin un hombre que negaba a su propia sangre. Ella no lo volvió a llamar. Su apellido era el único que aparecía en el acta de nacimiento. _Anthony Swan._

Anthony era un niño de nueve años. A pesar de que él tenía los mismos ojos castaños que ella, el pequeño tenía los elegantes rasgos cincelados de Edward. Cabello revuelto y de un peculiar color cobrizo, la misma marca de nacimiento —en forma de hoja en el pecho, bajo las costillas—. Eso sí que era raro. Esa sería la prueba que dejaría a Edward callado, si es que algún día se prestaba para tal comprobación. Demasiado para ser una simple coincidencia, ¿o no?

En una ocasión, cuando ella ayudaba a Anthony para ir a la cama, se vio en problemas pues la marca de nacimiento hacía que su mente divagara. Ella desconocía el porqué _él _seguía en sus pensamientos, _¡diez años!_ ¿Por qué no siguió con su vida? Bella no se atrevía a contarle a Anthony sobre la evidencia incriminatoria sobre su pecho. No se puede uno fiar de los niños y menos cuando se trata de información delicada que puede generar momentos incómodos. Si su hijo llegaba a preguntar por ello, ella tendría —en su momento— que inventar algo que salve su pellejo.

Y ahora que Edward estaba de regreso, ¿qué le diría en caso de que viera a Anthony? Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo a causa de esa idea. ¿Qué diría si se enterase de que en los últimos diez años ella no se ha acostado con ningún otro hombre? Tampoco era una completa santa, pues si salió con algunos pretendientes en los últimos dos o tres años —por la presión de Renné— pero no le permitió a ninguno, intimar más allá de un beso. Edward le había arruinado en _ese _departamento. Ningún hombre podía compararse con Edward. Ellos no eran tan altos como él. Ellos no eran tan apuestos como él. Ellos no sonreían de la misma forma que él, y lo peor de todo es que nadie era capaz de hacer que su cuerpo cobrara vida. Ninguno de los besos dados le hizo explotar con voraz deseo. Así que, ¿cómo ir a la cama con otro hombre?

Un enredo de preguntas era su cabeza y la más trascendental de todas era: ¿cómo enfrentarlo y verlo a los ojos después de la única noche de pasión que compartieron? Si tuviera que hacerlo del nuevo, no cambiaría nada del pasado. La pasión que compartió con Edward esa noche… no tuvo precio. El placer… la satisfacción… la sensación de pertenencia… _Él no tiene igual._

Y Anthony, su orgullo, su alegría, bueno, en ese momento era mucho más. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios, cargada de amor maternal por su amado hijo. No. Ella no cambiaría nada si tuviera la oportunidad. Repetiría lo mismo para tener a su angelito a su lado.

En los primeros meses de trabajo en el Centro Médico Cullen, había estado a la expectativa de que en cualquier momento entrara Edward por la puerta principal, sin embargo después de dos años completos, se dejó de preocupar por el asunto. Creyendo que él prefería seguiría en su papel del "buen samaritano", ofreciendo sus servicios en la zona de guerra en Sudán y que nunca regresaría a Sudáfrica, pero ahora parecía que su regreso era inminente. Los rumores que rondaban por los corredores del centro eran que Carlisle Cullen deseaba retirarse, pues a su edad ya estaba cansado y quería que Edward, su hijo, tomara su lugar como su sucesor en el puesto principal. El doctor Carlisle, neurocirujano, dejó de practicar la medicina un año atrás y ya sólo dedicaba su tiempo a la administración y consultas. Edward se había especializado en cardiología. ¿Continuaría ejerciendo después de tomar el lugar de su padre o se enfocaría en la administración del centro como Director de Personal?

El móvil de Isabella sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos, regresando su atención al presente. Era un mensaje de texto de Anthony para preguntarle si ya estaba en camino. La castaña maldijo sobre su aliento. No se había dado cuenta de que ella permanecía sentada frente al volante de su automóvil. Más de quince minutos estúpidamente desperdiciados pensando en Edward. Escribió un mensaje rápido a su hijo, informándole que ella ya estaba en camino. A velocidad vampírica se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad e inició la marcha.

‹‹**o››**

—Hola, mami —saludó el pequeño al subir al coche, acomodándose en el lugar del copiloto—. Obtuve 9.7 en mi prueba de matemáticas.

—Hola, cariño. —Se inclinó hacia su hijo para depositar un beso en su regordeta mejilla—, ¿y entonces por qué te ves como si hubieras perdido a tu mejor amigo? —Ella le sonrió con adoración y cautelosa salió de la línea escolar para salir a la carretera.

—Pude haber obtenido un 10 —Anthony frunció el ceño—, pero la profesora Weber me bajó tres puntos porque coloqué la coma en el lugar incorrecto. Lo que quiero decir es que yo sí sabía la respuesta —se defendió el niño.

—Bueno es como… —La castaña sonrió cómplice, pensando en que su angelito lucía adorable cuando peleaba por tres puntos de calificación— cuando juegas futbol y necesitas anotar gol. —Sus ojos captaron la mirada del niño, antes de regresar su atención al camino—. A pesar de que sabes dónde está el poste de la portería, le pegas al balón lo suficientemente cerca pero no llega a entrar a la portería, ¿es ese un gol? —le inquirió con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

—Creo que no —masculló él aún de mal humor.

Bella no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. —Como sea, ¿tuviste un buen día? —ella trató de desviar la plática para sacar a su hijo del mal humor que tenía.

—Sí. —Finalmente la castaña se ganó una sonrisa—. Estuvo bien.

—Por favor no te tardes mucho en elegir todo lo que necesitas. Necesito regresar al hospital —le urgió al estacionarse frente a la papelería.

—Está bien, mami.

‹‹**o››**

Dos días después, el estómago de Isabella estaba lleno de furiosas mariposas que no dejaban de revolotear en su interior. Le había sucedido en esos días posteriores a la llegada de Edward. Ahora, él estaba haciendo las rondas en todas las salas. Lo que sabían era que había llegado hace dos días y que se había encerrado en su oficina para conocer y platicar con los directores de cada uno de los departamentos. Bella era la responsable de la Dra. Hale, la directora del área pediátrica, por lo que ayer ella tuvo el placer de estar en junta con él. Edward ya conocía a cada director de departamento y por eso ahora estaba en sus rondas. No pudo evitar ceñir el cejo a cada enfermera y estudiante de medicina, las cuales se vistieron provocativamente con el fin de atraer la mirada del nuevo Director.

‹‹_Así eras tú, diez años atrás››, _le recordó su conciencia.

Era imposible negar que Edward fuera el hombre más sexy con un estetoscopio incluido, el sueño húmedo de todas las mujeres en Johannesburgo. En silencio, Bella esperó —durante esos diez años— a que él se hubiera quedado calvo o estuviera barrigón, en resumen, que perdiera todo su _sex appeal_. La cruda realidad era otra. Las fotos en la red no le hacían justicia, a pesar de que las fotos no eran de cuerpo completo, él seguía igual —o mejor— que antes. El pecado hecho hombre.

La castaña se preparó mentalmente para ese momento. Cuando lo tuviera frente a ella. Era inevitable que no se vieran en el hospital. Preparó, inútilmente, a su cuerpo para que no reaccionara ante su presencia. Después de todo, él era un simple hombre. _¡Bah!_

‹‹_Se profesional, sonríe y estrecha su mano››, _recomendó su molesta conciencia.

El equipo de enfermeras estaba en un estado de euforia y eso en nada le ayudaba. Isabella había ido a la estación para darle instrucciones a una de ellas con respecto a uno de sus pacientes, cuando sintió que cada vello de su cuerpo se erizó por anticipación, sintiendo la presencia de _él_ antes de verlo. Como imanes que se atraen, sus ojos se encontraron con las verdes esmeraldas de su tormento personal, esa mirada profunda y penetrante que causaba estremecimientos de placer en su bajo vientre. Las instrucciones que debía dar se fueron por la borda. Sólo se dedicó a mirarlo, como cada una de las lujuriosas féminas que estaban en la estación.

Edward estaba más alto, con un pecho más amplio y bien trabajado —resultado de las horas que acostumbraba pasar en el gimnasio—; sus piernas eran un pecado a pesar de que bajo los pantalones no se apreciaban del todo bien. Era notable la madurez de su cuerpo. La castaña todavía recordaba los bien definidos músculos ocultos bajo la ropa de diseñador que tuvo el placer de acariciar la única noche que compartieron 10 años atrás. Su mirada se ancló en su rostro. La piel del cobrizo seguía igual de blanca, su cabello seguía igual de desordenado —tan parecido al de su hijo—. El traje de dos piezas le hacía ver elegantemente peligroso y seductor. Esos orbes verdes sólo la observaban a ella, ignorando descaradamente a las demás.

La jefa de enfermeras y la directora del área pediátrica, la Dra. Hale estaban a los lados de Edward. Una de ellas le estaba diciendo algo a él, mas su penetrante mirada estaba puesta en la menuda castaña, acariciando con ella la esbelta figura femenina. Bella soltó suavemente el aliento que había estado conteniendo desde que sintió la presencia de su demonio.

Un silencio se instaló en la recepción, no se podía negar que la atracción entre ellos —era palpable y parecían dos imanes—. Isabella había deseado que su primer encuentro hubiera sido sin tanta audiencia pues de esa manera, con un simple saludo cortes, le hubiera podido esquivar sin ahondar más en lo que no fuera algo estrictamente profesional. Y ahí estaban ambos, mirándose y sin moverse. Edward no tenía intención de hacer el primer movimiento y mucho menos iniciar la conversación, no menos que ella.

Ella tragó grueso y bajó la cabeza, pretendiendo leer el historial médico que tenía en las manos. Estaba apenada por la forma en que le estaba devorando con la mirada, como si fuera una mujer hambrienta de sexo. Aunque, eso no estaba lejos de la realidad, considerando que sólo había experimentado placer una sola noche.

Todas las emociones, los sentimientos y el placer que recordaba le vinieron como si hubiera pasado la noche pasado. Si ella creía que él estaba fuera de su sistema, la agresiva reacción de su cuerpo era la prueba de que aún se sentía atraída a él, como si todavía fuera la adolescente hormonada que entregó su cuerpo por vez primera

_«¡Así que ella está dentro de la profesión médica!» _Edward estaba impresionado de ver a Bella ahí, de pie, con bata blanca. Diez años atrás, él sólo había solicitado al área de Recursos Humanos que le ofrecieran trabajo. Asumió que le habían ofrecido algún puesto administrativo. Era claro que la chica tenía cerebro y estaba… hermosa. Más hermosa que en el pasado. Entonces sólo era una niña y la mujer en la que se convirtió era preciosa, atractiva y quitaba el aliento. El cobrizo nunca olvidó la noche de pasión que compartieron. De hecho, podía asegurar que ninguna otra mujer le satisfizo como ella. Aún recordaba cómo se sentía su interior, cálido, húmedo y estrecho; cómo había disfrutado el poseer su flexible cuerpo y cómo le había ceñido el miembro cuando se vinieron juntos. Sólo estuvo una noche, y le bastó para que ninguna otra se le comparara en absoluto. Ninguna fue capaz de ofrecerle el mismo placer, a pesar de que había estado con una gran variedad de amantes, pero la castaña le había hechizado.

Ella seguía teniendo un cuerpo pecaminoso, él lo podía decir, delgada pero con las curvas necesarias en los lugares correctos. Quitaba el aliento. Sus delicados pómulos resaltaban el inocente rostro y acentuaban su belleza. Su rostro de muñeca sin ningún rastro de maquillaje, sólo un poco de brillo en los labios. No necesitaba ensombrecer su cremosa piel y menos con aquellos exuberantes ojos color avellana. Pestañas largas que enmarcan su expresiva mirada y esos labios rosados que fueron hechos para besar y pecar_._ Ahora su cabello era más largo, pues aunque lo tenía en una cola de caballo, se lo podía imaginar cayendo en suaves ondas sobre su espalda. Sus pechos habían aumentado de tamaño y seguían siendo firmes. Él recordó cómo era sentirlos llenando sus palmas y como esa noche no pudo dejar de acariciarlos. Sus dedos le escocieron ante el recuerdo agonizante. Ella llevaba un simple par de _jeans _azules que dejaban admirar la excitante forma de sus piernas. Las recordaba enredadas en su cintura mientras él se enterraba en su cuerpo.

A Edward se le escapó un gruñido silencioso. Su traicionero cuerpo estaba reaccionando ante ese recuerdo, en especial cierta parte de su anatomía. La presencia de la castaña, pero muy en especial su aroma a fresas, le estaba carcomiendo las entrañas. _¿Cómo es eso posible?_ Nunca le sucedió en presencia de otra mujer, pero _ella._

Con la experiencia que le caracterizaba, acomodó la postura para ocultar la evidencia de su excitación y evitar la vergüenza frente a sus colegas. Le dio algunas órdenes a la jefa de enfermeras, quien asintió e inmediatamente se las hizo saber al personal. Ella les presentó a los presentes al nuevo Director de Personal, comentándoles que Edward tenía más visitas que realizar en todo el hospital y que por ello la visita en su ala era corta.

‹‹_Ya sabemos que es alérgico a los niños››._

La enfermera le dio un resumen a Edward de las facilidades de los equipos en el área pediátrica. Se le informó del número de camas que ocupaban en el ala y las estadísticas de ocupación por semana, como base. Él le prestó toda su atención a la mujer de mediana edad. Eso lo aprovechó Isabella para escapar discretamente a su oficina. Cerró la puerta tras de ella, se recargó en la madera y apretó los ojos. Se dio cuenta de que sus sentimientos por Edward Cullen eran igual de fuertes que en el pasado. _¿Cómo era posible? _Si ellos sólo pasaron una noche juntos. Sin embargo, su amor de niña y adolescente seguían vivos… ¿o era un enamoramiento más?

Por alguna inexplicable razón, la decepción llenó el cuerpo de Edward. Sabía la razón. Bella había huido. _¿Por qué se fue?, seguro esa noche no significó nada. ¡Joder!_ Seguro estaba casada y con varios niños en casa. A pesar de que no vio ningún anillo en su dedo. Quizás sólo tenga una relación sin importancia. Sería mejor olvidarla… aunque eso no le haría borrar la noche de pasión… diez años atrás.

Le molestaba fraternizar con el personal. Las mujeres del lugar le ofrecían la típica mirada que le daba entender que lo deseaban en su cama, como si el letrero de "hambrienta de sexo" estuviera tatuado en sus frentes. Lo odiaba. Ya había recibido más de cinco invitaciones descaradas y como el caballero que era las rechazó con sutileza. Aunque, si seguía excitándose por culpa de la doctora Swan iba a rogar por compañía femenina antes de que la carpa en sus pantalones fuera crónica. Su mirada chocolate, sus cremosas tetas, sus sexys piernas y esos labios suaves como pétalos de rosa le ponían cachondo. ¿Cómo evitarlo?

Esa noche, él tendría que trabajar duro en el _gym_ y tomar una ducha de agua fría… Necesitaba verla _una última vez._ Escuchar su dulce voz. Caminó hacia la puerta por la que ella desapareció. Abrió la puerta sin tocar y le sorprendió que Bella estuviera a punto de dejar el hospital, su bolso colgaba de su hombro.

Isabella abrió los ojos, paralizada en su lugar hasta que se topó con unos atentos ojos verdes que la devoraban descaradamente. El olor a sándalo le inundó las fosas nasales… seguía usando la misma colonia. Aun podía sentir la calidez que su cuerpo desprendía contra el de ella, encendiéndola, sus labios haciendo eróticos movimientos entre su cuello y hombros. Ella no esperaba que él la siguiera hasta su oficina. _¿Qué estaría pensando el resto del personal?_ Se sonrojó ante su atenta mirada. Desconcertada por su poderosa presencia. Bajó la mirada, incapaz de soportar la intensidad de sus ojos. Su visión estaba a la altura de la piel de su cuello. Deseaba cerrar sus ojos, pero eso sólo intensificaría lo que su lengua y dedos morían por hacer… probarlo de nuevo.

—Hola, Bella. —Su voz era la seducción personificada.

Un deseo voraz corría por cada nervio de su cuerpo, por cada una de sus terminaciones. _‹‹Estúpida, ni siquiera te ha tocado››. _Su voz ronca la hizo temblar. Tenía que apartar sus ojos de él antes de sucumbir y arrepentirse. Embelesada por la forma en que su manzana de Adán se paseaba a lo largo de su garganta. Cogió un respiro tranquilizador.

—Hola, Edward.

Le extrañó su frío, duro y cortante saludo. Ella había madurado en una mujer hermosa. Sus ojos eran más serios y profundos. Na había rastro de la niña traviesa con chocolate en las mejillas, sin embargo seguía oliendo a fresas.

—Mundo pequeño, ¿no crees? —murmuró, sus orbes seguía fijos en ella.

‹‹_En realidad, no. No nos hemos visto desde hace diez años››._

La castaña se tragó sus palabras, la molestia y la furia se peleaban por una posición dentro de ella. Estaba a punto de explotar.

Al cobrizo le irritó su indiferencia. —De todos los hospitales en Johannesburgo, escogiste el Centro Médico Cullen, me pregunto, ¿por qué?

El exceso de arrogancia en su voz le revolvió el estómago. ¿Le creería si le dijera que fue el Centro el que le ofreció una beca para sus estudios? En esa etapa de su vida, no tenía ni idea de que quería ser parte de la profesión médica y menos si no le hubieran ofrecido la ayuda que hizo posible su desempeño como profesionista. ¿Cómo no aceptar semejante oportunidad de oro?

—No te atrevas a siquiera pensar que vine por ti —siseó ella con desprecio—. De hecho, esperaba que permanecieras en la selva, en Sudán, por el resto de tu vida.

—¿Por qué el enojo?, como si te… importara —se burló él.

—Sólo fuiste una aventura de una noche, Edward. Te olvidé en el momento en que dejaste mi cama. —Ella hizo el intento de pasar frente a él sin dejarle ver lo afectada que se encontraba, pasar de largo frente a _Don Arrogante_.

En un autoreflejo, la mano de él atrapo su muñeca y apretarla hasta el dolor. —¿En serio? —se mofó—. ¿Entonces por qué fueron todas esas incesantes llamadas?

Un delator color rojo tiñó sus mejillas. La había avergonzado una vez más. Ella no hubiera querido recordar, pero él era el padre de su hijo. Nerviosa, paseó su lengua por su labio inferior. Edward la observó con fascinación. Sus ojos eran dos pozos negros nublados por la lujuria.

—Maduré desde ese día. —Jaló su brazo y como alma que lleva el diablo salió de la oficina.

El cobrizo se quedó de piedra en el interior de la oficina por un minuto o más. Necesitaba calmarse. Su traidor cuerpo reaccionó violentamente cuando la tocó. Su piel seguía siendo igual de suave, irresistible. Su aroma era el mismo, fresas, dulce como ella, que complementaba a la perfección con su propia esencia. Cuando sintió que volvía a tener el control sobre sí mismo, salió para seguir con sus tareas. Tenía que hablar con la jefa de enfermeras y la Dra. Hale, quienes lo esperaban en la recepción. Él pretendió no darse cuenta de los cuchicheos entre las enfermeras y el resto del personal. Claramente se morían de curiosidad por saber qué había pasado tras la puerta cerrada de una de sus colegas, la Dra. Swan. Edward reprimió sus ganas de seguirla. Ya lidiaría después con las murmuraciones tras los corredores, pero ahora ella se sentía caliente… como nunca antes. Él necesitó tocarla, escuchar su voz, incluso si sólo fuera para expresar su odio hacia él. El descarado doctor sonrió para sus adentros. Después de todo no había sido mala idea ceder ante los reclamos de su padre. Las cosas se estaban poniendo realmente buenas e interesantes.

‹‹**o››**

—Hola, mamá.

Bella sonrió y colocó las llaves sobre la mesa.

—Te ves exhausta. —Renné Swan miró a su hija con preocupación—. ¿Día difícil?

‹‹_Fue emocionalmente desgastante ver al padre de mi hijo después de ¡diez años!››._

—Nada que una taza de té no pueda solucionar. —Sonrió ella.

—Ahora te lo preparo.

—No te preocupes, yo me ocupo. —La castaña se dirigió hacia la cocina—. ¿Dónde está ese hijo mío?

—Fuera, en el jardín, jugando con los hijos de los vecinos.

—Espero que haya terminado su tarea.

—Le dije que podía salir por media hora. —Renné observó a su hija con un brillo de culpabilidad en los ojos.

—Entonces, esperemos que no tenga demasiada tarea —replicó Bella, colocando una bolsa de té dentro de la taza.

—¿Estás haciendo mi tarea, mami? —inquirió Anthony con esperanza, cuando vio a su madre sentada frente a su escritorio.

Ella levantó la cabeza y dejó a un lado el cuaderno de tareas, irguió una de sus cejas—. ¿Estás tratando de hacerte el gracioso?

El pequeño cobrizo caminó hacia su mamá jugueteando con bate de _cricket _y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Baja ese bate, cariño. —Ella palmeó su regazo y de inmediato el niño se acomodó.

—Huelo mal y estoy sucio —advirtió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —Sonrió, moviendo su nariz, fingiendo que su niño olía mal antes de estampar otro beso en su mejilla.

—La pantalla de mi ordenador sigue poniéndose negra, mami.

La castaña suspiró. Era seguro que Tony necesitaría uno nuevo. Su tío Emmet le regaló el suyo cuando lo cambió por uno más actual.

—Es esa tu excusa para no comenzar con tu discurso —inquirió ella—. ¿Cuándo es tu presentación?

—El siguiente viernes —contestó al levantarse del regazo de su madre.

—Veré si puedo conseguirte algo de la oficina. — Isabella se levantó al igual que su hijo—. Ve a tomar un baño. Vamos a cenar pasta y pollo. Limpia el…

—El baño cuando termine —dijo Anthony al mismo tiempo que su progenitora—. Ya lo sé, mamá. Me lo dices todo el tiempo —gimió con desgana.

—Te amo, Tony —murmuró ella al salir del cuarto.

—También te amo, mami —alcanzó al decir mientras se dirigía al cuarto de baño.

‹‹**o››**

—Yo creo que no le gustan los niños. —Escuchó Isabella a una de las enfermeras murmurarle a otra.

Había recibido un mensaje que le solicitaba estar presente a las siete en punto. El nuevo Director de personal iba a hacer su recorrido por todas las alas del Centro, para conocer a los especialistas y a algunos de sus pacientes. Los supervisores y algunas madres corrían de un lado a otro para asegurarse de que todo estuviera perfecto y limpio en caso de que el "gran" doctor Edward Cullen tocara algo. Se sabía que era amante de la limpieza y por ende esperaba los más altos estándares sanitarios.

La electricidad en el ambiente y la aterciopelada voz que se escuchaba, señaló la llegada de Edward. De nuevo estaba custodiado por la jefa de enfermeras y la Dra. Hale, su superior. Parecía que había solicitado a algunos internos que hicieran el recorrido con él. La castaña tragó incómoda. Trató —sin éxito— de eliminar sus nervios. Ella era una de las mejores doctoras, estaba más que calificada para su puesto. No había necesidad de estar nerviosa.

—Buenos días a todos —saludó Edward con voz confiada—. Buenos días, doctora Swan. —Se dirigió a la castaña, sus ojos se detuvieron sobre ella más tiempo de lo normal—. Usted nos hará el recorrido —ordenó. Su sonrisa cortés desapareció de su rostro tan pronto como apareció.

‹‹_Así que estamos en modo "formal". ¡Bien!››_

—Buenos días, doctor Cullen. —La joven evitó sus fríos ojos, pasando directo a una de las camillas de uno de los muchos pacientes.

Bella eligió comenzar con los casos más fáciles. No sólo lo tenía que tratar como su superior, tenía dificultad para reprimir su deseo, de admirar sus masculinas facciones. Aún sentía una poderosa atracción por él, extrañamente más ahora que en el pasado. El que fuera el padre de Anthony creó un lazo fuerte que los unió más o ¿era sólo su imaginación?

Lo llevó frente a una pequeña de tres años que padecía un caso severo de bronquitis. Ella indicó su diagnóstico y la dosis de medicamento que se le ha administrado desde su entrada al Centro. Edward asintió en aprobación y rápidamente se desplazó a la derecha donde había una incubadora, en ella había un bebé recién nacido, hospitalizado por gastroenteritis. El cobrizo volvió a asentir al escuchar su diagnóstico y a moverse al siguiente paciente. Bella se sorprendió cuando Edward le solicitó su estetoscopio.

—¿Qué tenemos aquí? —preguntó Edward e inclinó la cabeza, atento al examinar al niño de la camilla.

La castaña se esforzó para que sus manos no se tocaran cuando le entregó el estetoscopio.

El niño, le informó ella, tenía una fractura vertebral a causa de un clavado profundo en la alberca de la escuela.

Le sorprendió lo gentil que Edward era con el pequeño. Sus finos y largos dedos se desplazaban por la caja torácica, examinando. —Trauma. —Esperó sonar lo suficientemente casual—. Había coágulos de sangre, descoloración alrededor de la piel —agregó—. El paciente sufría de dolor intenso y dificultad para respirar.

—¿Tratamiento administrado? —inquirió Edward.

—Se le tomaron rayos X del pecho y se le hizo una tomografía computarizada. A su ingreso se le aplicaron bolsas de hielo para minimizar el flujo de la sangre para permitir a las venas contraerse —respondió—. También aplicamos un gel anti-inflamatorio y le administramos ibuprofeno para el dolor.

—Coloquen mascarilla de oxigeno —instruyó él—. También descarten neumonía o cualquier otra infección pulmonar —advirtió. Isabella asintió y escribió sus instrucciones en el historial del paciente a pesar de que ella constantemente revisaba los pulmones del pequeño.

El doctor Cullen bombardeó con varias preguntas a los residentes que lo acompañaban así como tomarse el tiempo para hablar con el pequeño paciente, indicándole que debía hacer ejercicios de respiración y que tenía que cuidar sus pulmones.

La confianza de la joven doctora creció durante el recorrido, olvidó sus nervios y su yo profesional salió en su defensa. El cobrizo asintió de acuerdo en cada diagnostico de los pacientes. En ocasiones hacía preguntas y daba sus sugerencias o comentarios, según fuera el caso. Cuarenta estoicos minutos después, terminaron. Edward en su interior estaba silenciosamente orgulloso de la dedicación, gentileza y evidente competencia de Isabella. No había duda que la doctora Swan era una excelente médico.

—Bien hecho, Doctora Swan —elogió la Doctora Rosalie Hale, orgullosa de su pupila, dándole una palmada en el hombro.

Bella exhaló lentamente a la retirada de Edward con todo su sequito de doctores. Él no le volvió a dirigir la palabra y menos la miró después de su partida. Sólo se enfocó de manera profesional en los casos de los pacientes del área de pediatría. ¿Por qué eso le decepcionaba? Desechó ese pensamiento de inmediato.

**o**

—Necesito una taza con té —murmuró Bella, dirigiéndose a la sala del personal y al entrar todos los que se encontraban descansando se quedaron en silencio.

—¿Por qué me siento como si fuera una rata de laboratorio? —La joven estrechó su mirada a sus colegas.

—Bueno… —comenzó Jessica—. Todos en el Centro nos preguntamos el por qué el apuesto Doctor Cullen inició sus rondas en pediatría.

La joven doctora rodó los ojos. —Él tenía que comenzar en alguna de las áreas. —Decidió contraatacar al sardónico comentario de la enfermera—. Quizás dejó lo mejor para el final.

—¿Será verdad? —inquirió otra de las enfermeras.

—No lo sé —replicó molesta.

—Pero él… él sólo la veía a usted. —Seguían insistentes.

‹‹_Eso no era cierto, ¿o sí?››_

—Será porque yo le estaba dando el recorrido.

**NOTA: Chicas por motivos personales y que están fuera de mi alcance les comunico que las actualizaciones llevarán más tiempo de lo que tenía previsto. Espero su comprensión. **

**Agradezco cada uno de sus comentarios, me encantaría poder responder a cada uno pero por falta de tiempo me es casi imposible, por tanto si quieren estar al pendiente de los adelantos y curso de mis historias las invito a mi grupo en facebook www. facebook groups / 130996757111557 / (sólo quiten los espacios)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que siguen la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos.**

**A las chicas que dejan Review, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos con esta nueva locura: **_ , romi, francisca, luavigut, Caniqui, Alba, Ptmarfa21, Blapagu, Leah De Call, cary, melychile, LeonaSt, Beli, ashleyswan, ferny, Jade HSos, Rommyev, daiuamico, Guest, janalez, EugeMar, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Tata XOXO, cavedano13, marcia, , BlissBelleTwilighter, Sandy, conejoazul, Merry Guerra, lis3011, maggy de CULLEN, dracullen, Anita4261, Yumel22, Duendha' Cazadora, CorimarCautela, Guest, Rosa A, Guest, celeste Cullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, ANATXP, fini, crepúsculo de media noche, NataliElena, pili, Lore562, jhanulita, Vero, adilene, Elizabeth, Fabiola, vanes, giby-chan, Manligrez, Lole Cullen, angi cullen, jacke94, pili, LucyGomez, Yoliki, PIKACHU, caritoCM, fernyyuki, cary, mirgru, LuluuPattinson, eLeTwihard, pera l.t, niky, carlita16, .9828, , zujeyane, lilith369, anyi lopez, Karou Everdeen, Saha Denali, Crepusculo-Total, Guest,prisjsr, Blapagu, marcia, Lulu, janalez, chris, Andy, kimberly hale3, ROSANA, shamyx, Anahi Diaz, Anita4261, Ingrid, LeonaSt, EsmeeP, Fran Cullack, Cami-twilighter, ANATXP._

**A las nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas!**

**A las lectoras silenciosas que espero se animen a dejar su comentario.**

**Alex de Grey**

**10/02/15.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

_Chapitre consacré à mon ange de l'orthographe (ma Beta Pulpi) pour son anniversaire. __Mes meilleurs vœux à vous, belle._

Capítulo dedicado a mi ángel de la ortografía (mi Beta Pulpi) por su cumpleaños. Mis mejores deseos, hermosa.

**Capítulo 3. **

El domingo por la mañana Anthony entró de puntillas a la recámara de su mamá con una charola que tenía pan tostado y una humeante taza con café. El pequeño estaba impaciente por que ella despertara.

—Buenos días. ¿Dónde está tu desayuno? —murmuró Bella aún adormilada y con voz ronca.

—Buenos días, mami. Comí el pollo que quedó de la cena. —El niño se trepó a la cama, no sin antes dejar la charola en la cómoda al lado de la cama.

—Gracias, Tony. —La castaña envolvió a su hijo en sus brazos—. ¿Qué pasa, cariño? —Ella lo acurrucó en su pecho con amor.

Anthony miró nerviosamente sus manos. Sus largas pestañas cayeron graciosamente sobre sus mejillas. No había duda de que algo quería, pero no se atrevía a pedir—. Ya sé que es domingo y que es tu único día de descanso, pero el papá de Vanessa la va a llevar al parque y…

La castaña tragó el pedazo de pan tostado y dejó de comer. —Ey, ven aquí. —Ella levantó la colcha invitándolo a tumbarse a su lado.

—Mami —gruñó con fastidio—. Ya soy grande para tumbarme en tu cama.

—Lo sé —convino, sin embargo los ojos maternales de Isabella lo seguían viendo como su bebé—, sólo esta vez.

—Está bien —sonrió Tony con picardía—. Sólo no te quejes de que tengo los pies fríos —advirtió.

—No lo haré —rió Bella—. Cuéntame, ¿por qué no podemos ir al parque? —Ella acunó a su pequeño, regalando caricias a lo largo de su espalda. Su aroma siempre lograba tranquilizarla, desde bebé. Como si supiera que lo necesitaba, se apegaba a ella y con el pasar de los años ese aroma tan característico del él se asemejaba al de su padre. ¿Cómo podía tranquilizarla ese aroma tan familiar? Ella desconocía la respuesta a esa pregunta.

—Estás cansada y necesitas descansar.

—No es como si fuera a dormir el día entero. —Sacudió los inexistentes restos de tostada de su camisón.

—Bien —suspiró el pequeño granuja—. Vas a jugar béisbol conmigo.

—Sí, aunque siempre golpeas la pelota muy fuerte —se quejó la castaña con sutileza—, y haces que tenga que correr lejos para ir por ella.

—Prometo golpearla suave para ti, mami. —El pequeño cobrizo estaba orgulloso de su buen brazo, era el mejor.

‹‹**o››**

—¿Estás listo, Tony? —Isabella se preparó para lanzar la bola.

—Más que listo —sonrió Tony. Movió un par de veces el bate para medir la fuerza cuando golpeara la pelota. La castaña se tomó su tiempo para el lanzamiento de la bola, la cual seguro iba a ir directo al pedazo de madera que sostenía su hijo.

Estuvieron jugando cerca de media hora hasta que fue el turno de Bella con el bate. Al alzar la mirada no pudo visualizar a Tony.

El aludido había corrido donde un niño pequeño, niño que estaba sangrando de la nariz después de haber recibido un golpe con una pelota de soccer cortesía de su propio progenitor.

—Mi mamá es doctora —alardeó un orgulloso Anthony.

—Anthony, ¿dónde te has metido? —La joven doctora revisó los alrededores en busca de su niño, no estaba en el lugar donde se suponía debía estar.

—Mami, acá estoy… ¡Ayuda!

Al escuchar la voz de auxilio de Tony, ella soltó el bate y corrió hacia donde él estaba. —¿Qué sucede?

—Fue un accidente —respondió ansiosamente el joven padre—. Yo… traté le golpear la pelota para que pasara por sobre su cabeza.

—Anthony, trae mi bolso, está en el maletero.

Bella se arrodilló para estar a la altura del niño que sangraba.

—Inclina tu cabeza —pidió con una sonrisa, para evitar que el infante se asustara con su propia sangre.

—Va a manchar mi camisa —protestó el niño.

—Tu camisa puede lavarse —señaló la castaña—. Es peligroso si la sangre baja por tu garganta directo a tu estómago.

Angustiado, el chiquillo se inclinó hacia delante.

Los gentiles dedos de Isabella examinaron con cuidado la cabeza y el rostro del crío. No tenía heridas serias en su cabeza. —Esto no dolerá —le alentó—. Sólo voy a aplicar presión por cinco minutos con el pañuelo sobre el tabique de tu nariz para detener el sangrado.

El niño asintió aprensivo.

—Se trata de un sangrado de nariz —le aclaró al preocupado padre—. No hay nada roto. Él estará bien.

—Gracias al cielo. —El rostro del joven se relajó considerablemente—. Su madre me despellejaría vivo si algo le sucediera.

—¿Disculpe? —inquirió Bella confusa. ¿Había escuchado bien?

El hombre parecía incómodo. —Soy divorciado —explicó—. Es mi fin de semana con mi hijo.

—¡Oh! —la joven doctora no supo que decir. Era incómodo. ¿Qué podía decir?

—Aquí está. —Anthony dejó el bolso cerca de los pies de su madre.

—Hay una compresa fría dentro. Pásamela por favor, Tony.

El pequeño cobrizo, obediente, buscó en el interior del bolso hasta que encontró la compresa y se la pasó a su mamá. Bella la colocó sobre la respingona nariz del niño.

—Mantenla ahí los próximos cinco minutos —indicó con una sonrisa—. Eso hará que las venas se contraigan e impidan que sigas sangrando. Por favor, no vayas a sonarte la nariz —señaló— porque eso causaría coágulos y el sangrado continuará.

El infante volvió a asentir.

Isabella observó a su hijo tomar la botella de gel anti bacterial, el cual sacó de su bolso y unas toallas. Con cautela, Tony vació unas gotas de gel en la toalla y con ella limpió las mejillas y garganta del chico. Algo de sangre había salpicado la piel expuesta de su cuello.

—Gracias, cariño. —La castaña estaba orgullosa de su hijo, le sonrió con amor maternal. No había duda de que Anthony llevaba la medicina en la sangre.

—No es nada, mami —Tony le sonrió al niño, que no era más que dos años más joven que él.

—Él estará bien antes de que tengan que regresar a casa —le comentó al rubio.

—Gracias doctora…

—Swan —terminó la castaña. El niño había dejado de sangrar. Ella cogió su bolso—. Deje que la compresa siga en su nariz por algunos minutos más. Cuídelo. —Bella acarició la mejilla del infante, despidiéndose de ambos.

La joven doctora y su hijo permanecieron dos horas más en el parque, jugando béisbol; comieron un par de sándwiches y bebieron soda. Cuando Bella cansó a su angelito de cabellos cobrizos, fue que regresaron a casa.

‹‹**o››**

Edward se encontraba descansando en el cómodo sofá de su casa. Sus pensamientos estaban en cierta castaña. Sí. Tenía que ser honesto. Seguía desesperadamente atraído por ella. Se preguntaba si ella estaba soltera. ¿Consideraría Bella salir con él?

‹‹_¡Joder! Ni de coña››._

Era incapaz de apartarla de su mente. ¿Cómo era posible que por diez años él sobreviviera sin ella y de repente no podía sacarla de su cabeza? No tenía sentido. Esos ojos chocolate y expresivos. Esos labios apetitosos y hechos para besar. Sus senos erguidos y perfectos. Y esas piernas que parecían no tener fin. Sería todo a causa del seco recibimiento y frío actuar para con él o era una simple obsesión, que seguro pasaría cuando tuviera suficiente de ella.

Estaba molesto consigo mismo. Su familia le había invitado a casa para el almuerzo y en vez de ir con ellos, optó por pasar el domingo entero en su piso, envuelto en el recuerdo de "ella". Ni el estremecimiento de su estómago y el hambre le distrajeron de sus lujuriosos y lascivos pensamientos. Sí. Sobrevivió sin ella por diez años, pero eso no significaba que la hubiera olvidado. Ahora menos, con ese cuerpo tentador —Isabella Swan— sería su perdición e infierno personal. El destino había cruzado sus caminos. Era hora de enfrentarla y obtener respuestas.

‹‹**o››**

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba a punto de dar un sorbo a su humeante taza con café cuando rudamente se le fue negado ese placer.

—¡Café americano! Definitivamente fue lo que más extrañé cuando estuve en Sudán —gimió Edward con placer al probar el delicioso líquido negro que le había robado a la castaña.

Ella se quedó pasmada con el aliento atorado en la garganta. Estaba irritada y molesta, pero también dolorosamente excitada al verlo a primera hora de la mañana. Su masculina esencia estaba por toda la habitación.

‹‹_¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí?››._

Se suponía que él evitaría el ala de pediatría, como a la plaga.

—Te bebiste mi café. —Los ojos de Bella se oscurecieron peligrosamente —y no por el deseo. Sintió su corazón bombear frenéticamente, tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. Edward era demasiado guapo para su propio bien, alto, hermoso, sexy y caliente como el infierno. Trató infructuosamente no perderse en esos ojos verdes que la devoraban.

Arrogante, el cobrizo le sostuvo la mirada. Sus orbes verdes en ese momento estaban oscurecidos y brillaban como dos piedras preciosas. A ella le temblaron los labios. Edward escondió la sonrisa de satisfacción al ver la reacción que causaba en el cuerpo de la mujer frente a él. Le gustó el color carmesí que apareció en sus mejillas. Inocencia y pecado en ella. Una mezcla peligrosa y prohibida.

—Lo necesitaba más que tú. —Tiró el vaso vacío al contenedor de basura y sacó un billete, que colocó sobre la mesa frente a ella. Podría compra diez tazas con esa cantidad de dinero.

Bella cogió el billete, lo pasó delante de Edward y lo guardó furiosa en la bolsa de la bata de él. —Me debes un café —siseó ella antes de salir del cuarto de descanso.

—¡Wow! ¿Dónde es el fuego? —Sofía, la monja a cargo, rió al atrapar el brazo de Isabella para llamar su atención.

—Desearía poder estrangular al Doctor Cullen —soltó encolerizada. No debió de haberlo dicho en voz alta.

‹‹_¡Joder! Yo y mi bocaza››._

—Dale un respiro al chico —replicó la Hermana Sofía

—¿Por qué? —suspiró la castaña, cansada de que cada miembro del personal sucumbiera ante los encantos del arrogante Doctor Edward Cullen.

‹‹_Dios, hasta la Hermana Sofía››._

—Él ha estado en el quirófano durante las pasadas cuatro horas.

—¿Qué?

—Un accidente automovilístico —explicó la monjita—. Tan trágico, un niño de sólo seis años con las dos piernas rotas y un brazo fracturado.

—No dijo nada.

Isabella se sintió culpable. El mal humor había nublado su mente. ¿Sería posible que él hubiera acudido a ella para pedir su apoyo después de la cirugía? En la mayoría de los casos, la enfermera a cargo realiza la tarea de apoyo pero… uno puede soñar ¿o no?

—¿Le diste la oportunidad de explicarse? Siempre estás a las carreras y él trabaja tan duro.

—Bueno, tiene la manía de tomar el pelo a las enfermeras. ¿Cómo tomarlo en serio?

—¿Celos? —bromeó la monjita.

—¿Qué?

—Eres la única que no está detrás de él como perrito faldero. Me pregunto ¿por qué?

La joven doctora sintió el rostro caliente, un vergonzoso color rojo tiñó sus mejillas. —Usted tampoco lo parece estar —musitó ella.

La Hermana Sofía soltó una sonora carcajada. —Soy demasiado vieja, podría ser su madre; además, soy una monja.

—La edad parece no detener a las demás de tu misma edad —indicó Bella.

—Será mejor hacer nuestras rondas. —la Hermana Sofía ignoró el comentario sardónico de la joven y tomó los historiales. De antemano, Isabella intuía que no tendría el placer de escuchar el alarde de Edward sobre su mañana en el quirófano. De todas formas, ella sí tenía un día muy ocupado con sus pacientes.

‹‹**o››**

—Hola, hermosa —saludó Garrett, el cardiólogo de cabecera del Centro.

—Hola. —Sonrió ella al tomar su abrigo del perchero.

—¿Nos vamos a casa? —Él le guiñó el ojo.

Bella rió por la juguetona y nada inocente pregunta. —Voy a casa, con mi hijo. No tengo idea de a dónde vas a ir tu.

—Vamos por una copa —invitó él—. Renné está con Anthony, ¿no?

—Garrett. —La castaña rodó los ojos. Estaba cansada de las insistencias del joven doctor para salir con ella—. ¿Por qué no sales con alguien más? Eres joven, atractivo y buen partido.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa? —inquirió él con soberbia.

El joven cardiólogo era como un dolor en el culo. Si no lo supiera ella, que sufría de los constantes coqueteos e insistencias para que acepte salir con él.

—Garrett —musitó la castaña—, tengo un hijo.

—No estás desahuciada. De hecho, eres una mujer muy hermosa. ¿Por qué no puedes salir conmigo?

Isabella gruñó por lo bajo. —Soy mayor que tú —acomodó su bolso en una de las barras de la sala—, además tengo un hijo de nueve años.

—Sólo eres dos años mayor que yo y no creo que Tony sea un problema.

—Garrett, por favor. Ya hemos discutido esto antes. —Molesta, volvió a tomar su bolso del lugar donde lo había dejado.

—¿Quién fue el _bastardo_ que te dañó?

—¿Qué?

—El padre de Anthony, Bella. ¿Quién demonios es él?

Bella apartó su mirada, sintiéndose herida. La calidez le recorrió el cuello hasta concentrarse en sus mejillas. Observó su reloj, se hacía tarde. —Bien, acepto tomar esa copa contigo —aceptó sin muchas ganas.

—Siempre haces eso, Bella. —Garrett se acercó a ella, tomándole la mano para acariciar en círculos la muñeca—. ¿Por qué proteges a ese _bastardo_? Ni siquiera sabe que es el padre de un niño maravilloso como Anthony.

—Garrett, ¿quieres ir a tomar esa copa o no? —inquirió la castaña nada cómoda con las hiriente pero verdaderas palabras del doctor frente a ella.

El cardiólogo soltó un suspiro pesado y asintió. —Claro que quiero esa copa.

‹‹**o››**

Al día siguiente, a Bella le tocó lidiar con una pequeña rubia poco cooperativa. —¿Qué pasa cariño?, ¿cómo se separaron tus puntadas? —inquirió la castaña preocupada, aunque sabía la respuesta. Melanie había jalado el hilo de la puntada, sin importarle el daño que le causaba a la herida en su muñeca. Isabella esperó paciente por su respuesta, pero la niña le ignoró y se rehusó a contestar. La doctora le dirigió una mirada a la madre, Jane Vulturi, quien apenada encogió los brazos, siendo de poca ayuda.

—Cuando regresé del trabajo para ver cómo estaba Melanie, me encontré con su herida sangrante y la traje de inmediato de regreso, Dra. Swan.

—Mel, —la castaña se hincó frente a la niña y le habló con paciencia— tienes que dejar que la herida sane. Si quitas los puntos, no va a sanar. Puede caer una infección y tendemos problemas más serios.

—Dra. Swan, el Dr. Cullen ha llamado a junta a la 1:00 p.m. —interrumpió Jessica, quien observó el reloj de la sala.

—¡Eso es en cinco minutos, enfermera Stanley!

Jessica ignoró el molesto tono de voz de la joven doctora, al fin ella sólo seguía las "órdenes del jefe".

—Estoy ocupada con un paciente, infórmele al Dr. Cullen que llegaré tarde a la junta.

—Pero me ordenó que me asegurara de que todos estuvieran presentes —insistió la odiosa enfermera.

—Disculpa un momento, Melanie. —Isabella sacó a Jessica de la sala.

—Creo que el Dr. Cullen comprenderá que los pacientes son primero —señaló con fastidio—. Tengo a una pequeña de cirugía post operatoria y estoy tratando de controlar una herida que no puede esperar.

—Los demás miembros del personal de nuestra área, dejaron su estación y están en la sala de juntas —masculló Jessica.

—Claramente sus prioridades difieren de mi orden —argumentó Bella mordazmente, considerando que el noventa y nueve por ciento del personal de pediatría eran mujeres—. Necesito volver a hacer las puntadas de mi paciente. —Y sin más explicaciones, regresó a la sala de curaciones.

—Bueno, Melanie —acotó la doctora a su regreso con isótopos antisépticos, hilo para saturar y espray de anestesia local en manos—, ¿serás una niña valiente? Voy a poner un poco de anestesia sobre la herida, así no vas a sentir dolor. Sólo sentirás algo frío. —Isabella tomó el brazo sano de la pequeña y eligió un punto para que Melanie sintiera el espray frío sobre su piel. No obtuvo reacción alguna de la niña.

—Entonces, aquí vamos. —Con cautela, la joven doctora, alzó el brazo de Melanie y aplicó el espray a los alrededores de la herida. La pequeña rubia cerró sus ojos, sin embargo, no reflejó dolor o cualquier otra reacción en su rostro.

Bella abrió el antiséptico para mojar uno de los isotopos de algodón y gentilmente lo pasó por la herida, inhalando suavemente, antes de agarrar la aguja con el hilo de sutura. Estaba a punto de pasar la aguja por la piel de la herida de la pequeña cuando Melanie soltó un grito, rehusando a permitir que la doctora le hiciera las puntadas.

—No te quiero… No te quiero —gritó Melanie.

La castaña se quedo en su lugar con los nervios en punta, no tenía a nadie quién le ayudara a distraer a la niña, pues la madre no era de mucha ayuda. Parecía que no le importaba su hija, la cara de asco le delataba.

—Melanie —comenzó Bella—, es peligroso dejar la herida abierta. Estará expuesta a las bacterias y no queremos eso, ¿o sí?

—¡No me toques!, ¡no me toques! —exclamó la niña a todo pulmón.

—¿Necesita algo de ayuda, Dra. Swan? —inquirió una aterciopelada voz a sus espaldas. De la nada entró Edward a la sala de curaciones. Isabella abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. Se quedó paralizada ante la presencia del cobrizo.

‹‹_¿Que no era alérgico a los niños?, ¿qué hace aquí?››._

—¿Cuál es tu nombre, pequeña? —preguntó Edward a la niña.

—Melanie.

La respuesta vino de inmediato. Los gritos se dejaron de escuchar. Melanie estudió curiosa a apuesto doctor.

—Esa es una horrible cortada, ¿qué paso? —volvió a preguntar Edward para entablar una conversación con Melanie mientras se aplicaba gel anti bacterial en las manos. Posteriormente tomó unos de los isotopos de algodón de la charola que Bella había dispuesto para la curación y con mucho cuidado esterilizó la herida.

—Traté de abrir la ventana de mi recámara, estaba trabada. Empujé fuerte y el vidrio se rompió. Un pedazo se incrustó en mi muñeca.

—Tuviste mucha suerte, Melanie —le sonrió a la pequeña rubia—. El vidrio no alcanzó la arteria principal.

Los curiosos ojos azules de la niña fueron directo a Bella, quien le había dicho lo mismo el día en que la atendió y le dio las puntadas en la sala de emergencias.

—La doctora Swan hizo un excelente trabajo con las puntadas de tu herida —sonrió Edward.

Melanie analizó la cortada que atravesaba su muñeca. El cobrizo cogió de las manos de Bella la aguja con el hilo, necesaria para la sutura. Un calor conocido se coló por el roce de sus dedos sobre la piel de su mano, haciendo que pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorriera su piel expuesta. A esas alturas las mejillas de la joven doctora estaban coloreadas de un brillante color rojo. Rubor que era natural en ella. A pesar de ello, hizo lo posible por concentrarse en la mano de su paciente.

No fue sorpresa que Melanie dejara a Edward continuar con las puntadas en su mano, ella lo observó atenta, vio como la aguja traspasaba su piel de manera experta y fluida hasta que la herida cerró.

—Gracias —susurró Bella.

Por primera vez, desde su regreso, Edward se atrevió a mirar directo a aquellos ojos color café.

‹‹_Sus ojos siguen siendo igual de hermosos. Adoro esos orbes castaños››._

¿De dónde había salido ese pensamiento? Seguro se estaba volviendo loco. Las horas extras en el quirófano le estaban cobrando factura.

—Un placer. —Sonrió y se levantó.

—Gracias —soltó Jane Vulturi con voz melosa al tomar la mano sana de su hija.

—A la Dra. Swan le gustaría verte en una semana, Melanie —instruyó Edward.

La pequeña rubia asintió—. Gracias —agradeció a Bella a regañadientes.

—Nos vemos la siguiente semana. —La castaña sonrió y observó a madre e hija salir de la sala de curaciones.

La mirada de Bella fue directo hacia Edward, al verse sola con él. Era sabido en el Centro que él era gentil con sus pacientes, pero ésta había sido la primera vez que lo veía tratar con niños. Tenía que conceder que era tan gentil como una oveja, a pesar de tener el alma de un león, a la hora de tratar a las personas.

—Y yo que pensaba que estabas deliberadamente tratando de boicotear mi junta. —Una sonrisa arrogante se curvó en los labios del cobrizo.

Isabella rodó los ojos mientras se deshacía del material usado en el cubo de basura de "sólo para residuos químicos".

—¿Por qué negarme la oportunidad de disfrutar de semejante brillante compañía? —inquirió ella casual.

—Eso es lo que estaba tratado de adivinar, por eso decidí venir a por ti. —Él volvió a ofrecerle una de sus famosas sonrisas torcidas-moja-bragas antes de abrir la puerta para permitirle el paso como todo caballero.

—Todo el personal femenino estaba ahí para darte _sus_ atenciones. Debiste continuar sin mí —siseó Bella.

—Celosa, Dra. Swan —bromeó Edward.

—No dejes que tu ego te sobrepase —le espetó.

Su masculina risa llenó el ambiente al abrir la puerta de la sala de juntas.

Edward estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al mezclar el lujo y las cuentas del hospital. Su junta tuvo el propósito de establecer una mejor organización para los practicantes, pues las necesidades de los pacientes iban en aumento. El Centro Cullen era reconocido en toda Sudáfrica. Los pacientes que habían sido atendidos ahí hablaban maravillas de la excelente atención recibida. El grupo de doctores y enfermeras que lo conformaban eran los mejores del ámbito.

‹‹**o››**

A la siguiente semana Anthony tenía un juego de cricket con su tío Emmet.

—Tony, no olvides tu chamarra.

—Mamá, hay más de treinta grados afuera y es verano.

—En verano también hay lluvia —le recordó la joven madre a su hijo.

—Pero mamá…

—Escucha a tu madre. —Emmet empujó a su sobrinito hacia su habitación—. Ve por tu chamarra.

—¿Por qué no vienes con nosotros? —preguntó Emmet, colocando su brazo sobre los hombros de su hermana—. Es tu día libre.

—Pasar el día entero mirando un partido de cricket —gruñó la castaña—. No, gracias, Emm. Además, Angela y yo vamos a comer juntas. No la he visto y tenemos que ponernos al día.

—¿Aún sigues frecuentándola?

—No mucho desde que estuvimos en la universidad. —Recordó Bella a su mejor y única amiga.

—¿Está bien ésta? —Anthony salió disparado de su habitación con chamarra en mano.

—Sí —sonrió Isabella—. Dame un beso antes de irte —ordenó a su bebé, abriendo sus brazos. Porque sí, Tony seguiría siendo su bebé aunque tuviera cuarenta años.

—Ya soy grande para eso, mamá —gruñó el niño.

—Claro que eres un hombrecito —rió ella con picardía, atrayendo a su hijo a sus brazos—. Disfruta de tu día. —Antes de soltar a su nene, le dejó dinero en uno de los bolsillos de la chamarra para que comprara algunas de sus golosinas favoritas.

—Gracias, mami. Te amo —dijo sonriente.

—Hmm, me pregunto por qué —musitó con alegría, bromeando con su cachorro, acariciando su desordenado cabello cobrizo, que parecía tener vida propia.

_«…De tal palo, tal astilla…»_

—Bien —el gran Emmet movió los boletos del partido por el aire—, ¡vámonos!

—Adiós, mami —se despidió Anthony al subirse al asiento del copiloto, al lado de su tito _oso._

Isabella despidió a ambos, conteniendo el aliento. Cuando Anthony sonreía, le recordaba a Edward. Sus ojos eran expresivos y muy parecidos a los de su padre, aunque esas motitas cafés que aparecían cuando le daba el sol, eran innegablemente herencia materna. Una mezcla perfecta de ambos. Como olvidar a Edward si su hijo era un recordatorio constante. Lentamente, dejó salir el aliento y regresó a su casa.

‹‹**o››**

Bella y Angela Weber quedaron de verse en un pequeño y familiar restaurante italiano en _Greenside_, la villa que estaba cerca de la calle principal, otro de los suburbios de Johannesburgo conocido por sus calles arboladas y jardines pintorescos. Ese lugar también era conocido por sus restaurantes con hermosas vistas forestales. Las dos mujeres estaban disfrutando de una maravillosa vista en _La Bella Italia_. Un restaurante que combinaba la buena comida y el arte. La decoración externa era única, de artistas dedicados al _grafiti callejero_. Una mezcla de modernidad y tradición. Las calles aledañas llenas de luces y colores que mostraban la complejidad de la ciudad y el medio natural. Las sillas donde estaban sentadas hechas de material reciclado. Algo que caracterizaba al lugar era el aromático café que provenía de la mejor zona cafetalera del mundo, además de la tradicional comida italiana.

—Angela. —Bella abrazó afectivamente a su mejor amiga.

—Hola, Bella —sonrío la morena.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —rió la castaña.

—Sé que has estado ocupada.

—Es mi tiempo libre —sonrió la castaña sintiéndose culpable pues su carrera y su hijo absorbían su tiempo y no la dejaban disfrutar de momento como aquel.

—Recuerdo que en el colegio éramos inseparables.

—Siempre juntas, pasando los fines de semana viendo películas en casa, comiendo palomitas —agregó Isabella.

—Bueno, todo eso cambió —comentó Angela con la nostalgia de aquellos días—. Ahora no puedo ajustar tus horarios con los míos —suspiró.

—No sólo veas lo malo, Angela.

—Fuiste la chica brillante, la cerebrito… a pesar de tu _misterioso_ embarazo —bromeó Angela.

Nadie, pero nadie, sabía quién era el padre de Anthony, ni siquiera su mejor amiga, Angela Weber.

La castaña no pudo evitar reírse. —No hubo nada de misterioso sobre mi embarazo.

—Hmm… —articuló la morena—. Tony va a ser un rompecorazones. No cabe duda que dentro de cinco años vas a tener montones de llamadas para él de todas sus admiradoras.

El tiempo pasó rápido entre charlas y ponerse al día. Cuando se dieron cuenta ya era casi la hora de la cena. Bella se negó a tomar una copa con Angela pues tenía trabajo al día siguiente, además estaba Anthony. A pesar de ello, le hizo prometer a Angela que se pasaría pronto por su casa.

‹‹**o››**

A la tarde del día siguiente, Bella necesitaba hacer el súper y llenar la despensa de la cocina. Ella y Tony salieron al supermercado, iban tras el carrito eligiendo y metiendo todo lo que necesitaban, víveres y una que otra golosina.

—Hace falta cereal, mami.

—Bien, coge una caja. —La castaña tachó de la lista de compras lo que ya llevaban en el carrito.

—Quiero _Choco Crispies _y _Fruit Loops. _—Anthony llevaba las dos cajas de cereales en sus brazos, sonrió y con una mirada de sus ojos convenció a su madre, quien sólo asintió ante la demanda de su hijo.

—Voy por los vegetales, Anthony. Escoge la fruta —sugirió Bella. Los vegetales y las frutas no estaban en el tope de la comida favorita de Tony. _¡Típico en los niños!_ Anteriormente había leído en algún lugar que si les dabas la opción a los niños de escoger, ellos por sí solos escogían lo que querían y por ende comían frutas y vegetales que a su parecer eran apetecibles. Era una situación de ganar–ganar. Anthony elegía y comía sus frutas.

Mientras ella colocaba en el carrito los vegetales; sintió una mirada penetrante sobre ella, pues se le erizaron todos los vellos del cuerpo. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal, dejándola completamente paralizada en su lugar. Edward estaba frente a ella, en el mismo pasillo, observándola. Perdió la capacidad de moverse y del habla. Ambos se quedaron en su lugar, mirándose.

—Tengo la fruta, mami.

Edward y Bella, al mismo tiempo, voltearon de inmediato en dirección al pequeño cobrizo. El niño llevaba una canastilla de fresas, una bolsa de jugosos duraznos y una penca de plátanos.

Aún en estado de shock, la castaña buscó alguna señal o expresión en Edward. Era evidente que él estaba en el mismo estado que ella. Sorprendido era un adjetivo que no alcanzaba a describir su sentir. Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. No podía creer lo que veían.

‹‹_Así que era verdad lo de su embarazo. El niño debe de tener ocho o nueve años››._

Con curiosidad, Edward analizó al niño. «_Él no es mío… No tiene mis ojos. Como sea. Aunque tiene el cabello cobrizo, pero es un color que millones de hombres tienen. No. Es. Mío»._

—Vámonos —murmuró Isabella, tomando a Anthony del brazo para ir directo a la caja a pagar. Sin escalas de ningún tipo. Dejando a un Edward con la boca abierta ahí, en medio del pasillo de los víveres.

—Pero si no tenemos todo lo de la lista —protestó Tony.

—Podremos regresar mañana, cariño.

La castaña reprimió sus ganas de voltear sobre su hombro para ver a Edward. En su fuero interno rezó una plegaria de desesperación para que _él_ no la siguiera para exigirle respuestas, que no quería responder y mucho menos frente a su hijo.

—Ese hombre nos está viendo, mami.

—Da la vuelta, Anthony —ordenó ella con voz ronca—. Es de mala educación señalar. No lo mires —musitó en un hilo de voz. Fingió una sonrisa al cajero que la observó nerviosa. Anthony aprovechó para incluir en el carrito unas barras de chocolate. La joven doctora fingió no darse cuenta de la travesura de su hijo. Como si nada, se agachó frente al pequeño y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, después de haber pagado la cuenta.

Anthony ayudó a su mamá a bajar las bolsas del carrito para ayudar a acomodarlas en la cajuela del coche. Isabella lo tomó de la mano y juntos, madre e hijo, salieron del supermercado con dirección a su hogar. Ajenos a una intrigada mirada verde que los veía desde lejos.

**S****i desean estar al pendiente de los adelantos de ésta historia, las invito a mi grupo en facebook www. facebook groups / 130996757111557 / (quitar espacios)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A las chicas que siguen la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos.**

**A las chicas que dejan Review, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos para ésta locura: **_ , romi, francisca, luavigut, Caniqui, Alba, Ptmarfa21, Blapagu, Leah De Call, cary, melychile, LeonaSt, Beli, ashleyswan, ferny, Jade HSos, Rommyev, daiuamico, Guest, janalez, EugeMar, Bella Cullen Halliwell, Tata XOXO, cavedano13, marcia, , BlissBelleTwilighter, Sandy, conejoazul, Merry Guerra, lis3011, maggy de CULLEN, dracullen, Anita4261, Yumel22, Duendha' Cazadora, CorimarCautela, Guest, Rosa A, Guest, celeste Cullen, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, ANATXP, fini, crepúsculo de media noche, NataliElena, pili, Lore562, jhanulita, Vero, adilene, Elizabeth, Fabiola, vanes, giby-chan, Manligrez, Lole Cullen, angi cullen, jacke94, pili, LucyGomez, Yoliki, PIKACHU, caritoCM, fernyyuki, cary, mirgru, LuluuPattinson, eLeTwihard, pera l.t, niky, carlita16, .9828, , zujeyane, lilith369, anyi lopez, Karou Everdeen, Saha Denali, Crepusculo-Total, Guest, prisjsr, Blapagu, marcia, Lulu, janalez, chris, Andy, kimberly hale3, ROSANA, shamyx, Anahi Diaz, Anita4261, Ingrid, LeonaSt, EsmeeP, Fran Cullack, Cami-twilighter, ANATXP, Ninacara, zuly luna, jekaurucullen, Anabelle Berlusconi, ferny, patymdn, Bitah, Elimar 96, MarianaGiil, ELIZABETH, karencita, Isa Brandon, pauligallegos, candy, Laura Katherine, Hanna Daz, cara, Rosana, Mahely, mirgru, Amelia Swan, marme, Dra. Pink_

**A las nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas!**

**A las lectoras silenciosas que espero se animen a dejar su huella en forma de un comentario.**

**Alex de Grey**

**04/06/15.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes pertenecen a la gran S. Meyer. La historia es sólo una invención de mi cabeza que he decidido compartir con ustedes. ¡Di no al plagio!_

**Capítulo beteado por Pulpi Mortensen, Beta EFF.**

**www facebook com /groups /elite . fanfiction/**

**Capítulo 4. **

Isabella estaba más que complacida y sorprendida de que Tony se tumbara junto a ella en su cama.

—Tony, siempre tengo que rogar para que aceptes mis mimos —sonrió ella, bajando el libro que intentaba leer antes de la llegada de su ángel. Minutos antes sólo había estado observando las páginas sin poder concentrarse realmente en su lectura.

—He venido a compartir mi chocolate contigo, mami.

—Cariño, ya me he lavado los dientes. —Era seguro que su hijo también ya se había lavado los dientes. Era su regla de oro.

El chocolate o cualquier otra cosa era la última de sus preocupaciones después del encuentro con Edward en el supermercado. —Creí que ya estabas en la cama. —Se inclinó hacia su hijo y depositó un dulce beso en su mejilla.

—Casi no comiste nada en la cena, mami. —El reproche bailaba en los ojos del niño. Tony estaba preocupado por ella.

_«De tal padre, tal astilla»._

—Oh Tony… —La castaña acunó a su hijo en los brazos, abrazándole y mimándolo hasta tenerlo a salvo sobre su regazo—. No tenía hambre.

—Pero te encanta el pescado con patatas.

Ella suspiró pesadamente. —Prometo que mañana me como dos porciones en la cena.

—Bien —murmuró Tony, quien jugaba con la barra de chocolate en sus manos.

—Preferiría que no comieras chocolate esta noche —imploró ella. Sabía que si comía esa tremenda porción de azúcar, Tony no sería capaz de pegar un ojo en toda la noche y eso sí que sería una tragedia.

Anthony le sonrió a su mamá. —Me la llevaré al colegio.

—Gracias. —Ella alborotó los cabellos de su pequeño. Aclaró su garganta. Tenía que pedirle que se quedara con ella. Necesitaba el calor y amor de su hijo después del largo día que tuvieron. En especial después del encuentro con _él_—. Sé que ya eres un niño grande y todo eso, pero… —tomó un respiro y lo miró suplicante—¿te quedarías a dormir con mami?

Tony buscó algo en la expresión de su madre que le indicara su estado de ánimo. Le preocupaba. En sus ojos veía tristeza, a pesar de que ella la trataba de ocultar con una sonrisa que no alcanzaba sus mejillas. Además, sintió que al salir de supermercado estaba nerviosa y temblaba como las hojas de los árboles. Todo por la culpa de ese extraño de cabello como el suyo y que no dejaba de observarla a ella. Que no sabía que estar con él, era para que no tuviera miedo. De cualquier cosa él la protegería.

—Claro, mami —asintió y se metió bajo la colcha al otro lado de la cama. Se acostó sobre la almohada que nadie ocupaba y tras acurrucarse junto a Bella susurró—: Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, cariño. Ven acá. —La castaña acogió a su ángel en brazos.

A Tony le encantaban los mimos de su mamá, a pesar de que algunas veces fingía ser un niño grande y la rechazaba frente a sus amigos, sin embargo en la calidez de su hogar los aceptaba gustoso. Amaba pintar una sonrisa en los labios de su mami, justo como en ese momento.

Isabella apretó a Anthony contra su pecho, feliz de tenerlo junto a ella. Sus pensamientos viajaron directo a otro cobrizo, Edward. ¿Qué habrá pensado al ver a Tony? ¿Creería que era su hijo? Un tremendo miedo le desgarró el corazón. ¿Y si demanda la custodia y derechos sobre el niño? Instintivamente, apretó más a su hijo. Anthony al sentir mucho calor apartó de un manotazo la colcha. Bella sonrió. Ella lo estaba asfixiando, así que se apartó un poco de él.

‹‹**o››**

A la mañana siguiente, un miedo irracional permaneció en el interior de la castaña. No tenía ganas de salir de la cama. Tampoco tenía ganas de ir a trabajar. De hecho tuvo la intención de llamar al Centro para reportarse enferma. Eso sí que era absurdo. Si no estuviera tan ansiosa, se reiría de semejante idea. ¿Sería Edward capaz de ir a su casa a pedir respuestas? Qué tal si demandaba su rol como padre y pedía estar en la vida de su hijo. Y si le pedía… matrimonio. ¡No! Eso no lo permitiría. Ni por todo el oro de mundo aceptaría un matrimonio sólo para legitimar la existencia de su ángel. No le cabía en la cabeza una idea más tonta que tener que verse forzada a casarse después de todo el tiempo pasado y sobre todo con un hombre que no la amaba y que no tenía ningún sentimiento hacia ella. Isabella gruñó en silencio. Sentía la misma ansiedad que el día que se enteró que estaba embarazada de Anthony.

Una sonrisa boba apareció en su rostro al recordar. Aún lo tenía presente como si fuera ayer. Su embarazo fue como una brisa en el parque. Disfrutó de cada minuto. No sufrió de vómitos matutinos y no subió demasiado de peso. Su delgadez alertó a los médicos, pero nada se pudo hacer en contra de su acelerado metabolismo hasta el octavo mes. No estuvo en labor por horas y horas como les sucedía a las demás, tampoco podría decir que su parto no fue doloroso o sin esfuerzo, pero cuando le fue presentado ese pequeños que chillaba a todo pulmón y fue colocado en su pecho sintió que todo había valido la pena. Anthony había abierto sus ojitos, fijando su mirada en ella como si con ella hubiera intentado decirle: _«__¡Aliméntame, mujer!__»_

Rió suavemente. Tony aún seguía en su cama. Una de sus piernas descansaba fuera de su lado de la cama, su respiración era calmada, signo de que seguía en el mundo de los sueños. Tenía la camiseta del pijama alzada y la colcha estaba enredada en sus piernas. La barra de chocolate descansaba tentadoramente sobre la mesita de a lado de la cama. La castaña se inclinó y con pericia pasó sus dedos por entre las mechas suaves de cabello cobrizo. Depositó un beso en las sonrojadas mejillas de su ángel, causando que Anthony se removiera y se estirara como un tierno gatito.

—Buenos días, dormilón —le saludó con voz suave.

—Mami, ¿dormí en tu cama? —El pequeño parecía desorientado.

—Sip, me acompañaste toda la noche.

—¿Quieres tu cena ahora?

Bella soltó una sonora carcajada. Su apetito aún no regresaba; sin embargo, intentaría probar unas tostadas y café, sólo por Anthony. —No voy a cenar, pero desayunaremos algo. —Se levantó de la cama.

Tony, al igual que ella, se levantó como un resorte de la cama. —Voy a tomar una ducha y a preparar mis cosas para el colegio. —Miró hacia la mesa donde había dejado su chocolate con toda la intención de llevárselo.

—Te veo en la cocina. —La castaña hizo lo propio caminando hacia su baño.

‹‹**o››**

Demasiado tenía en la cabeza como para preguntarse si Edward se acercaría a ella o no en el hospital. Cuando llegó a su estación, _él_ se estaba paseando en su lugar como si de un león enjaulado se tratara. La castaña hubiera deseado no topárselo. Quería dar la vuelta y escapar. El miedo seguía presente y por más que intentó normalizar la respiración, seguía igual de agitada. Necesitaba un milagro. Apretó las azas de su bolso y con toda la actitud entró a su oficina.

—Buenos días —musitó ella con voz temblorosa, lo que reflejó el miedo hacia el hombre que estaba frente a ella.

—¿Quién es? —inquirió Edward, ignorando su saludo.

—¿Quién? —replicó ella, buscando algo que le indicara lo que significaba la expresión en el rostro del cobrizo.

—¡El padre de tu hijo! —exclamó colérico, tomándola del brazo con demasiada fuerza que daño le causaba.

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron a la par, llenos de sorpresa. Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron, haciendo que su rostro pareciera de piedra. Difícilmente ella podía compararlo con el hombre apuesto con el que hizo el amor, con ese frío y serio hombre que estaba frente a ella. De repente, sintió aún más miedo de verlo directo a los ojos, fríos como el hielo, furiosos como si ardieran en furia pura.

_«__¡Dios mío!, sigue sin creer que Anthony es su hijo»._

_«__Por ahora… eso es bueno»._

—Vamos, Bella —gruñó él—. ¿De quién es el bastardo? Trataste de encajarme al hijo de otro, ¿recuerdas? —rió sarcásticamente.

Isabella no daba crédito al doloroso significado de aquella acusación. Ignoró el agudo dolor que le estaba causando su agarre. Su risa sonó demasiado cruel… _insultante._ Cerró sus ojos por unos segundos para contener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse y lo último que deseaba era que Edward la viera como una mujer frágil. Quizás ésta era una prueba, una prueba dura, que le permitiría pensar que tan lejos quería que Edward formara parte de sus vidas. Después de todo, Anthony tenía el derecho de conocer a su padre y, en todo caso, que Edward aceptara su paternidad.

—Entonces, no debería interesarte —se burló ella, zafando su brazo del agarre del cobrizo—. Salga de mi oficina, Dr. Cullen.

El cobrizo observó lo pálida que se había puesto. Su reacción era signo claro de lo molesta que estaba. Sin embargo, sus demonios seguían jugándole tretas que él no estaba dispuesto a conceder. Algo en su interior le gritaba que la hiriera más. —Bien, me voy. —Y salió furibundo de la oficina.

‹‹**o››**

Edward estaba furioso. Lo curioso era el _"por qué"_. No lo sabía. Bien, quizás diez años atrás ella trató de adjudicarle el hijo de otro para comprometerlo, sin embargo, por qué le molestaba eso. ¿Por qué no simplemente dejarlo en el pasado, donde debería permanecer? Después de todo, no era el único hombre que se enfrentaba a _ese_ tipo de situación. ¿Por qué dejar que lo afecte tanto? No lo admitiría, pero le carcomía las entrañas el saber que Bella no le revelará la verdadera paternidad del niño.

_«__No puede ser mi hijo__»._

¿Por qué le enojaba que ella protegiera al bastardo que la embarazó? Y lo más importante, ¿por qué le decepcionaba que _otro_ fuera el padre del niño? Tantos _por qué _sin respuesta. ¿Qué había de la furia que bullía violentamente en su interior?

‹‹**o››**

Extrañamente, pasó un mes desde aquel _incidente._ Difícilmente Bella vio a Edward durante ese tiempo. No le sorprendía, pues él huía del área de pediatría como se le huye a la roña. Desconocía de su aversión a los infantes. Lo que fuera, la castaña, lo agradecía. Si algo tenía que ver con su área tenía que tratar con la Dra. Hale. Eso no le decepcionaba. Era mejor de esa manera. Después de todo, no era como si fueran a intimar de nueva cuenta.

En contra de sus sentimientos, era del conocimiento público que Edward andaba de picaflor con el personal femenino del Centro, o al menos esos eran los rumores que corrían por los pasillos. De sobra, ella conocía de las destrezas sexuales de cobrizo, las cuales alcanzaban los más altos niveles. «_¡Cerdo engreído!_ _¿Estará planeando dormir con todas las empleadas del hospital?_ ¿Por qué no era discreto? Tenía que enterarse todo el mundo de las mujeres que pasaban por su cama. _Maldito egocéntrico»_. La rabia comenzó a bullir en el interior de la castaña, tiñendo de escarlata sus mejillas.

Edward no la iba a acosar ahora. Ya no era aquella jovencilla que le entregó su virginidad ahora estaba… más madura. Su cuerpo tenía las curvas necesarias en los lugares correctos, pero no se consideraba atractiva como las demás mujeres _solteras,_ pues su vientre había albergado cálidamente a su hijo por nueve meses y la cicatriz de la cesárea delataba su maternidad.

Bella maldijo entre dientes. Edward no la deseaba. Si lo hiciera, ya la hubiera seducido y él aún no lo había intentado. Deseaba poder restregarle en su perfecto rostro una negativa a salir con él, pero la realidad era diferente. No sería capaz de resistirse a sus encantos. Ella saltaría directo a sus brazos.

_«__Pobre tonta»._

‹‹**o››**

El viernes de la siguiente semana, en la escuela de Tony, se llevaba a cabo el _Día del deporte_. El pequeño estaba rebosante de alegría, pues participaría en dos eventos: salto en sacos y la carrera de obstáculos. El estadio de la escuela estaba lleno de actividades para los niños de los diferentes grados escolares. Se escuchaba música pop por las bocinas. La calidad del sonido era medianamente aceptable, y dicho sea de paso, le estaba provocando dolor de cabeza a Isabella. «_¡¿Por qué la escuela no rentaba un mejor sonido, por amor a Dios?!»_

A lo lejos, Edward se acomodaba la gorra, intentando cubrir su rostro al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento en las gradas del estadio. Su corazón se estremeció en su pecho. ¿Y por qué estaba él en el estadio escolar, cuando no era padre de alguno de los pequeños y nadie lo invitó? La respuesta se debía a una persona. Isabella Swan.

Había escuchado en personal que ella se iba a tomar el día a cuenta de vacaciones para estar presente en el día del deporte con su hijo. La curiosidad le motivó para asistir. Necesitaba ver a la Dra. Swan desenvolverse fuera del ambiente laboral. En el Centro, había percibido que ella era profesional, con sentimientos hacia sus pacientes, tremendamente suave a la hora de las curaciones. En resumen, era una excelente doctora. Su lado morboso le incitaba a invadir su vida privada. «_¡Soy un jodido acosador!»_ Y lo mejor de ella —pensó—, era lo maravillosamente bien que desempeñaba su papel como madre. «_Si tan solo fuera verdad que…»_

El cobrizo observó a una distancia prudente la escena que se desarrollaba en las gradas frente a él. Isabella reía y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás mientras le decía algo al niño, ella se hincó para estar a la misma altura del pequeño. Era una escena digna de ver. La forma en que acariciaba el rostro de su hijo, como quien protege su bien más preciado. Parecía que el _hombrecito _no estaba del todo feliz. De hecho, parecía ansioso. La vio besar la mejilla del niño, abrazarlo repetidamente hasta que logró que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro. Edward se preguntaba qué truco había utilizado para conseguir la rendición de su retoño.

‹‹**o››**

—Mami, me siento enfermo. Me duele la panza. —Tony jaló desesperado el brazo de Bella.

Sin embargo, la joven no aguantó y una risa salió de sus labios. Se hincó frente a su ángel. —Mírame, cariño. —Ella besó su mejilla—. Sólo son nervios —volvió a sonreír, acariciando las rebeldes hebras de su cabello para tranquilizarlo—. Haz lo mejor que puedas.

El pequeño asintió y se lanzó contra su progenitora, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. —La profesora nos está llamando, mami.

—Buena suerte, Tony. —Bella le devolvió el abrazo con el mismo o mayor entusiasmo—. Te veo en la meta.

—Bien, mami.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Nadie le quitaba de la cabeza que alguien la estaba observando, por eso la reacción de su cuerpo en forma de temblores. Sentía un calor ya conocido recorrer sus venas a pesar de que era un día fresco. Observó los alrededores en busca del dueño de aquella mirada. «_No estoy loca». _Algunos padres le estaban dando ánimos a sus hijos, como ella lo había hecho con Anthony minutos atrás. Los profesores asistían a los niños más pequeños para que participaran en sus eventos. Dejó de lado la paranoia en cuento vio a Tony acercarse a la línea de salida, junto a un profesor. Apresuró el paso para esperarlo en la línea de meta, al otro lado del estadio. Su corazón estaba con su _ángel. _Era un manojo de nervios. Todos los demás participantes tomaron sus lugares. Cogió la cámara que traía en su bolso, lista para tomar video y fotos. Sonrió al ver, a través de la lente, a su hijo. Él no sonreía. Estaba atento a escuchar el disparo de inicio. Cuando el profesor disparó al cielo, Bella tomó fotos como loca, sonriendo como boba. Lamentablemente, Tony era uno de los niños que salió al último, después del disparo.

—¡Vamos Tony!, ¡tú puedes!, ¡vamos cariño!

La castaña permaneció atenta en la línea de meta, gritando y apoyando a su pequeño. En el transcurso de la carrera hubo un momento en el que Anthony rebasó a algunos de sus compañeros de competencia. Bella alzó la voz gritando vítores como el resto de los padres presentes para apoyar a sus hijos.

—¡Vamos Tony! —gritó animándolo con todo su ser. Cuando todos los competidores se acercaban a la meta, ella preparó su cámara. Lista para tomar fotos. Anthony cruzó la meta en tercer lugar. Corrió hacia donde su hijo descansaba, llena de orgullo maternal.

Edward continuó analizando a Bella. Su entusiasmo era contagioso. Se encontró a sí mismo gritando y apoyando al chico hasta que su resentimiento le tocó el alma. Regresó a su asiento para calmar la emoción del momento, además de que alguien le gritó que estaba obstruyendo la vista a los demás. ¿A qué hora se había levantado de su lugar?

Su mirada regresó a la joven doctora. Ella estaba concentrada, tomando fotos con su cámara, como lo haría cualquier padre orgulloso. La vio correr hacia donde el niño descansaba después de la carrera. «_¿Por qué diablos no estaba su padre con él? ¿Quién era el bastardo? ¿Cómo fue capaz de abandonar a semejante mujer?»_

Se estaba comportando como un gilipollas. En primer lugar, ¿qué estaba haciendo ahí? Su lado obsesivo hacía acto de presencia. Isabella Swan era "oficialmente" su obsesión. _Idiota. _No debería importarle nada, sin embargo, ahí estaba. Lo mejor para su salud mental era salir cuanto antes del estadio.

_«__¿Qué si alguien te reconoce?__»_

Algo le detenía. El cobrizo no había podido olvidar a Isabella en los últimos años. Hizo todo lo posible para olvidarse de aquella joven que lo sedujo en el en bar antes de partir lejos. Y ahora que la tiene cerca, la atracción que creyó se había esfumado había resurgido con mayor fuerza; como cenizas que dan vida al _ave fénix_. La deseaba con todo su ser. Ninguna otra mujer consiguió lo que ella. Ella, sólo ella, Isabella Swan pudo despertar un apetito feroz que le consumía las entrañas. Ese tipo de deseo que quemaba como el infierno. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos castaños; sus pequeños labios como capullos de rosa, suaves y deliciosos; su tentador cuerpo; su gentileza y su dedicación en el trabajo. Sintió celos de la atención que ella le prestaba a su hijo; la manera de mirarlo, la forma espontánea de tomarlo en brazos y los tiernos besos dados con amor.

El cobrizo gruñó molesto al ver el sentido que estaban tomando sus pensamientos. Se levantó de las gradas. Era mejor que regresara al hospital. Aún no daba crédito de lo que había hecho sólo para espiar a cierta doctora. ¿Y si ella lo vio? Eso sí que sería vergonzoso. ¿Cómo justificaría su presencia en un evento infantil? Acomodó su gorra y como alma que lleva el diablo salió del estadio. Sin mirar atrás.

‹‹**o››**

—Felicidades, cariño. Lo hiciste muy bien. —Bella abrazó a su nene.

—Pero no gané, mami —replicó con decepción.

—Está bien, Tony. No importa si no ganaste. Estoy orgullosa de ti. —Ella lo volvió a abrazar.

—Yo quería ganar —musitó él.

—Lo intentarás el próximo año —sonrío Isabella, depositando un beso mariposa en la mejilla de su hijo—. ¿Qué tal si vamos por un _hotdog_? —ofreció ella.

—Claro. —Anthony finalmente sonrío.

—Vamos. —La castaña tomó la mano de su _ángel_ para ir en busca de ese _hotdog. _No sin dejar de sentir ese escalofrió que sólo causaba cierta persona. «_Es imposible, a él no le importamos…» _—y con esa idea en la cabeza siguió su camino.

**S****i desean estar al pendiente de los adelantos de ésta historia, las invito a mi grupo en facebook www. facebook groups / 130996757111557 / (quitar espacios)**

**AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

**A mi súper Beta que es más rápida que **_**Flash**_** con la corrección de los capítulos. (La autora es la única responsable por la tardanza con la actualización de los capítulos) ***_**corre a esconderse***_

**A las chicas que siguen la historia y la tienen en sus favoritos.**

**A las chicas que dejan Review, gracias por sus palabras de aliento y buenos deseos para ésta locura (mención especial a aquellas que dejaron Review el capítulo anterior): **

_patymdn, maleja twihard, Guest, Andy, NataliElena, alecorrea97, ELIZABETH, Yoliki, CamilaV, 1, dracullen, pili, PRISGE, .9828, Jade HSos, melychile, Isabella98, Dra Pink, cary, laura, Guest, pera l.t., Fran Cullack, conejoazul, JCullen Swan, Guest, caritoCM, Dark.-Siilence, dany16, Manligrez, Pao Labluegirl Gelp, pauligallegos, Flaka, Elaine Haruno de Uchiha, Hanna, Dennys Pattinson-Stewart, Cecy Yoyis, fernyyuki, cavedano 13, nelithaa-bella, , Blapagu, Guest, ashleyswan, BlissBelleTwilighter, Laura Katherine, zujeyane, Amelia Swan, Isa Mdza, carlita16, Vero, Angel twilighter, May, Guest, Guest_

**A las nuevas lectoras ¡Bienvenidas!**

**A las lectoras silenciosas que espero se animen a dejar su huella en forma de un comentario.**

**Alex de Grey**

**22/07/15.**


End file.
